An Unrequited Love
by Unhearted
Summary: Talent is everywhere at Hogwarts. Besides that fact that everyone can do magic, the students their have other talents. When Lily and James become head girl and boy, they decide to have a talent show at Hogwarts. A bet's made, feelings are discovered....
1. Love

**Unrequited love.**

Two words that mean, to not return the same affection that another one has for you.

And this term would not be new to Lily Evans. A fierce tempered girl with radiant red hair and breath-taking green eyes, who has been dealing with this term for 6 years. She was not the one with the crush, yet she was the one being crushed on. By a person who she would rather throw off the top of the astronomy tower at Hogwarts than be his girlfriend, let alone be his friend. This person is none other than James Potter, a boy her age with untamable black hair and thin wired glasses framing his warm hazel eyes. James has been asking for Lily to date him since he first saw her. He's asked her out everyday since she's known him and she would reply in several different ways. Slapping him, yelling at him, insulting him and no matter what she did, he would still ask her out the next day, Not matter how hard the slap was or how loud she was yelling or how harsh the insults were. Little did she know that after 6 years of chasing her...that something would finally happen that would change her life and the entire wizarding community.

Lily Evans waited anxiously in Professor Dumbledore's office. She wanted to know why she had been called up there, on her first day back. She obviously hadn't done something wrong, but she's was still nervous. What if someone died in my family? she thought Oh no, I can't deal with that, even if it was Petunia. Or what i-- her thoughts were cut short, as she heard someone open the door. She turned around in her seat and saw Professor Dumbledore standing there. He walked gracefully over across the room and to his chair behind his desk.

"Now Miss Evans I'm sure you are wondering why you are up here, so early in the term. Am I right?" He began and Lily only nodded as a reply "Very well, your partner, Remus Lupin has asked to step down as Head Boy"

"But sir why wou--" Lily began until she saw Dumbledore hold up his one hand and she quickly stopped talking

"Mister Lupin has his reason, and so he's is now only a prefect once again. This left me with the dilemma of finding a replacement." As if on que, there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore smiled as he got up and walked over to the door. Lily watched him walked over and open the door, but couldn't see who was there. "Ah...yes. Right on time, please come in." Lily's mouth dropped when she saw who he was talking to. Her mouth was still a gape as she saw James Potter walk over and sit in the chair next to her. What is he thinking? She thought, He can't be Head Boy. He's not responsible enough.

"Jeez, Evans I know I'm gorgeous, but there is no reason to stare." James said smirking. Lily automatically closed her mouth and shot a glare at him, before turning to her Professor again.

"Yes, as I'm sure you have figured out Miss Evans, Mister Potter will be replacing Mister Lupin as Head Boy. I know the two of you don't exactly get along, but for the sake of everyone in Hogwarts, the two of you must work out your differences. The Head Boy and Girl must learn to cooperate and work together. You both are extremely intelligent and very powerful and I would not anything to go wrong this school year. Miss Evans I expect you to inform Mister Potter of scheduling, organizing things and stuff such as that. Before the two 

of you go, I have one last thing. The teachers and I have thought to do something different this year. So the two of you will organize a major event that will be held the day after examinations are over. It can be mostly anything you would like, but you still have to check with us before you start to advertise this. "Dumbledore finished looking at his pupils in front of him."If there are no further questions, then I suggest you go and see Professor McGonagall for you common room set up." Lily and James both got up and walked out of the headmaster's office. The pair walked silently as they made their way to their Professor. Lily was silently patting herself on the back, for this has been the longest she has not yelled at him while in her presence.

"So my sweet Lilykins..." He began slyly

"I am not now, nor will I ever be your 'sweet lilykins'" She said trying to control her anger. She hated him for doing this to him. He always brought out the worst in her, and she wanted to kill him for it.

"Oh but you will be one day...you just watch" He said cockily "One day soon you'll be dying to have me be your boyfriend"

"Maybe that day will be the day you'll stop being a conceited, arrogant, abhorrent pig-headed sleaze ball who needs to deflate your head and realize that you are not gods given creature to Earth" Lily snapped angrily "But then again, that day will never come"

"God Evans, you're so hot when you're angry" he smirked at her and Lily stamped her foot and let out a yell in frustration. She didn't bother to respond, but just walked faster to her professor's quarters. She didn't care if James was following or not. She could careless; it'd just prove her point of him not deserving this position. He wasn't even a prefect, how could be possibly become a Head then? Lily thought as she made her way. Within mere minutes Lily found herself in front of Professor McGonagall's door. Lily knocked a little too hard, not realizing that she was still angry from her fight with James. Lily heard the door knob squeak as it turned and out from behind the door came an old woman with a fairly large stereotypical witch's hat that has a feather on the side of it.

"Ah Miss Evans" she said looking at Lily and smiled she turned her head and her expression changed "...And Mister Potter?" she said with a little bit of a voice intonation.

"Yeah Moony had some personal problems and told Dumbledore that he didn't wanna do it, so I'm here in his place" He said smugly and Lily just rolled hers eyes.

"Very well, follow me and I will show you where the Heads common room will be." The professor turned to her right and began to walk away. Lily and James followed faithfully. They marched up many staircases and down many hallways. Lily was scared that she wouldn't remember the way back to it again. After a while of walking, Professor McGonagall came to a stop in from of a portrait of a very beautiful young woman. She has dark brown hair that came a little bit shorter than her breast and bright blue eyes. She was sitting on a rock looking out onto a lake of some sort and she has three red flowers laying on the rock. Lily looked over a James and saw him ogling and rolled her eyes...and yet she a strange feeling erupted inside of her, she just couldn't describe but she shook off the feeling. The women got up from her rock and walked over so she was directly in front of them

"Hello Professor" the women said, releasing her harmonious voice "Are these the new heads?"

"Yes they are, Artemis" Artemis turned to Lily and James.

"The two of you need to come up with a password for this month. The password will change monthly as well"

"Lilyk--" James started.

"No!" Lily said vivaciously "That password is way too obvious and anyone could get in"

"Then what do you suggest oh all-knowing-one" James said

"They're no need for names James" Lily said smirking at him and then turned back to Artemis "How about snitch?" She turned back to James "Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine"

"So snitch will be the password for this month." Artemis said and the portrait. Lily and James began to make they're way inside

"Miss Evans and Mister Potter" Professor McGonagall said, they both stopped immediately "I hope you'll find everything to your liking" They both nodded their heads and Professor McGonagall began to walk away. They took this as a sign that they were free to go in now. Lily gasped as she saw the room. It was exactly like the Gryffindor common room, only it had a different feel about it. It felt more...homey. Lily looked around, and saw pictures of her family on one side of the room and photos of James family she figured on the other side. Lily soon realized that she was the only one in the room and she figured James had gone to his room to sleep, and for once Lily couldn't agree more with his idea. Lily made her way over to the door closest to her and said the words: 'Lily Evans' on a gold plate that was attached to it. She traced the letters with her fingers slowly. This all seemed so surreal to her. She opened the door and revealed an almost duplicate room of her bedroom back at home. The only difference was this one was much larger than the one at her home. She found her trunk was already their and pulled out a pair of pajamas. She then climbed into her bed and curled up with her blankets. She was so glad to be back at Hogwarts.

The sun rays penetrated through Lily's window, causing her to wake up. Lily got ready for her first official day of school, and just like every year, she was the only one excited for it. She left the common room, not even bothering to check if James was up. She walked down to breakfast, and saw her two best friends Belle and Jasmine there already. She smiled as she walked down the long table and over to her friends.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Belle can you believe it?" Jasmine said "She actually survived the night with James!" Jasmine was usually sarcastic. She had long dark brown hair that came down to her mid back. Her hair was always straight and she had bight baby blue eyes. She had long muscular legs and she was very athletic as well. She was chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so she was on pretty good terms with the Marauders. She was very outgoing and was easily one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts.

"Oh Lily, please tell us how did you survive?" Belle said. Belle wasn't like Jasmine at all. She wasn't athletic at all; she was more studious and quiet. She was also dating Remus Lupin and she has been for the past year. They're one of the cutest couples of Hogwarts. She was a petite girl with short naturally wavy honey brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a prefect and her grades competed with the Marauders and with Lily's.

"Oh put a sock in it the two of you" Lily said sitting down next to Belle. "It wasn't that bad"

"Dost my ears deceive me? It wasn't that bad? Lily what has he done to you?" Jasmine asked

"Nothing, but he didn't really say anything to me last night at all. I mean he was still his usual obnoxious self, but he wasn't as bad as some other days" Lily said buttering her toast and then taking a large bite out of it. The girls continued to converse about how last night came until the saw the Marauders come in.

The Marauders. A name known famously around the grounds of Hogwarts. Guys wanted to be them and girls wanted to be with them. And together they created the greatest amount of mayhem in the history of Hogwarts. The "leader" of the group was James Potter, a boy with untamable shaggy raven colored haired and glasses framing his hazel eyes. He stood at a good 6' 1'' and was captain and chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was extremely good looking and usually had a different girlfriend about every two weeks. He was naturally good at wizardry and he was also known for his parents Harold and Emma Potter, famous Aurors. James' best friend and co-leader of the Marauders was Sirius Black. Sirius was 6' and had elegant shaggy black hair that framed his face and made his stony gray colored eyes stand out more than ever. He was the ladies man of the group. He usually had a new girl every few days or so and thought that they were only good for a snog or a shag. He like James was naturally good at wizardry, and almost never paid attention in class. Remus Lupin, the third Marauder of the group. He was 6' tall and had short shaggy brown hair. He had sky blue eyes, which always seemed to have a pained expression in his eyes. He was very studious and was always very attentive in classes. He wasn't exactly as 'hot' as James or Sirius, but he certainly was very good looking and many girls were jealous of Belle. The fourth marauder confused everyone. Peter Pettigrew was a short plump boy, who had beady watery blue eyes and was very shy. He wasn't smart like the other marauders, and he rarely ever had a girlfriend. Everyone never understood why he hung out with him, but they didn't dare to ask why. (A/n: I don't particularly like the part of Peter, so I won't write about him that much, but he will be here and there.)

The marauders walked down the pathway between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, as if they were on the cat walk. Strutting, making sure their presence didn't go unnoticed. Girls giggled and boys glared as they made their way over to Lily, Jasmine and Belle. Remus walked up to Belle and sat right next to her.

"Hey hun" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sirius sat next to Jasmine and James was on the other side of her and across from Lily.

"Hey" she said back "How's your morning been?"

"Ehh...okay. I had to wake up the two nimrods up. Surprisingly though, James was ready by the time I got them up" Remus said filling his plate up with food. Lily was in shock and looked over at James. James just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"My god Sirius, can you please eat like a civilized person for once?" Jasmine asked in horror of the seeing him eat.  


"What?!"He said swallowing his food "We sit with you almost everyday, and you're still not used to it? You need to just get over it"

"Or maybe you can for once act like a gentlemen"

"I am very much like a gentlemen!" Sirius said appalled at the statement.

"Oh please, tell me your ideas of what a gentlemen is"

"Well fi--" Sirius began to explain, until he saw Professor McGonagall come over to them. She handed each of them their schedule, and they all compared at once. They all had most of the same classes except Lily and Sirius had Divination and Peter wasn't in any of their classes (he didn't do well on his OWLS) Lily was quite displeased when she found out that she had almost all of her classes with James, they only thing that made her not totally outraged and furious was that her friends were with them too. Remus and Belle went back to talking/cuddling, Jasmine and Sirius went back to talking about what a gentleman was and Lily and James went back to eating. Lily glanced up at James and studied him for a minute. He hasn't said anything all morning Lily thought; we should probably talk about that one event tonight and agree on something.

"Potter" Lily said, James lifted his head and looked at her. "Can we meet in the library after dinner tonight, so we can talk about that event Dumbledore was talking about"

"Alright" He said "See you at like 7ish?"

"Yeah" Lily said. The bell rang and all seven got up and began what they thought would be an easy year at Hogwarts...

7:49 read Lily's watch. Where the heck can he be Lily thought to herself as she was waiting for James to come the library. She got out of her chair and began to look around, she found a book that sounded interesting and brought it back to her table, she opened up the front page and began to read. Her reading was interrupted by someone bursting through the library doors. Lily shot her head up from her book and looked over and saw the one and only James Potter. He searched frantically for Lily and when he found her he ran over to her.

"What took you so long?" Lily said frustrated

"I wa--" James began to explain

"You know what don't even try to explain. I don't know what kind of excuse you've concocted but I don't wanna hear it. It's probably something like 'I was snogging this blonde bimbo and I accidently shoved my tongue too far down her throat so I had to give her CPR and then I had to go give CPR to every other girl that were 'choking' and by doing my good deed of the day, I ended up being almost an hour late." Lily said trying to keep her voice down, but couldn't, causing her to get yelled at by Madame Pince. "Come on, we're already far behind because of your lack of responsibility" Lily spat sitting down in the chair." James took a seat across from her.

"I'm not as irresponsible as you think I am" he said defensively. Lily opened her mouth but James spoke too quickly "I'm sorry, I'm not like you." He paused. "You know what, I'm not sorry that I'm not like you. If I were like you I'd be this uptight sticker for the rules and if someone is late I'd yell at them even without hearing an explanation from them first. For your information, I had to break up a fight that was happening between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. I had to take them to Dumbledore and by the time I had gotten there, it was 7:15 so I ran down here trying my best to not be as late. But apparently, my best isn't good enough for you." Lily felt bad. She'd just yelled at him for doing his job. Why is Potter always like this? She thought. Lily sighed and didn't want to talk about the situation anymore.

"So what do you think the event should be?" She asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe a dance or something?" James said coolly leaning back in his chair, balancing on two legs.

"Nah...dances are to cliché and obvious. Let's do something that's never been done at Hogwarts" Lily said

"What do you want? Some kind of talent show or something?" He said jokingly. Lily had to admit that wasn't a bad idea. She's never heard of anything such as a talent show at Hogwarts before.

"I like it..." she said softly

"Are you serious?" He put all 4 legs on the ground "Evans, I was kidding."

"Well I'm sure you were, but I really like the idea of a talent show here at Hogwarts"

"How would we be able to tell what's actually talent and what's just magic?"

"I'm not sure about that, but I'm sure if we asked Dumbledore he could figure out a way too"

"Who would be the judges?"

"The professors obviously, and they'd vote on their favorite act and whoever gets the most votes wins"

"Alright, let's do a talent show then"

"Okay, we're going to need a tryout date?" Lily said thoughtfully

"How about the saturday before winter break?"

"Alright and then the actual show will be a couple days after exams end" Lily took out a piece of parchment and began writing all this down.

"Are you going to tryout?" James said as he watched Lily write

"I don't know, I might but probably with Jasmine and Belle" Lily said still writing

"What talent?"

"Singing more than likely" James couldn't help but laugh at this "What's so funny about that?" Lily said defensively, glaring at him a little bit

"It's--it's nothing. It's just...I don't exactly imagine you as a singer"

"Just because you can't sing, doesn't mean that other people can't sing"

"What makes you think I can't sing? I happen to be very good at singing."

"Oh I'm sure you are" Lily said in a sarcastic voice

"Are you willing to bet on it?" James asked slyly

"What's the wager?"

"If I win, then you'll have to go on a date with me. But if you win, then I'll leave you alone for good"

"Well that's not a very good bet, by the times exams come, there'll only be a few weeks of school left. And I'd would've had to deal with you all year and then after those few weeks you'll be out of my live for good"

"Hm...you're right."He paused and thought for a moment "Alright, let's do this: If I don't get past the tryouts and you do then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year and only talk to you when it comes to Heads' stuff, but if we both or if I make it and you don't then you'll have to go out on a date with me"

"That's not fair either, you have two ways of winning the bet"

"Well, if you're so confident that I'm not going to make it, then why does it matter?" James said slyly. Lily looked at him with a glare. He can't be good at singing, no one can be good at everything Lily thought

"Alright you're on Potter" Lily said. James held out his hand and Lily slipped her hand into his and shook they shook hands.

"You're going down Evans" he said

"Only in your dreams Potter" she replied.


	2. One song

**Note:** I would like to say that the lyrics to "You are my sunshine" are not by me, this version is done by Johnny Cash.

Lily walked back to the Heads' common room alone. Once she had explained everything that James must do this year and how the talent show would work, he bolted out of the library, not even having the common decency to say 'goodbye' or 'thanks, see ya.' This made Lily mad, but she tried not to let it get to her. Lily walked up to Artemis.

"Hello Miss Evans" Artemis said

"Hello" Lily replied "Snitch" The portrait opened and Lily walked through it. She dropped her books off by the couch and sat down on it.

"Incendio" she said and then placed her wand back in her bag. Lily sat and looked at the fire as she thought. What if I lose the bet? She thought. No--no I'll win for sure. Potter's a jock not a musician. I mean and beside that, he good in school, for without studying. No one can be good at everything, not even Potter. I've got this one in the bag for sure. Lily got up from the couch, picked up her bag and walked into her room. She a good amount of homework, but luckily for her it was all just review. She was finished with her homework within an hour and afterwards she went to take shower. She turned the water on extra hot; she's always liked the way the water would tingle against her pale skin. She finally shut off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped through the steamy bathroom and opened the door. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her pajamas, which consisted of grey comfy pants and a black t-shirt. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed the book she was reading. She wrapped her hair up in her towel and then walked out to the common room, where she then sat in the same spot where she sat before she went to take a shower. The fire was still burning ferociously as she wrapped herself in a blanket and opened her book. She took her hair out of the towel that was wrapped up, because she figured the fire would dry it. She began to read her book, and got quiet a bit farther then before, before she realized that she was sleepy, but she did not go to bed. She wanted to finish the book before she went to sleep; only that didn't work out for her too well, for she fell asleep with her book on her stomach.

James and Sirius walked down the corridor, laughing hysterically with the thoughts of tomorrow's prank on the Slytherins' in their mind.

"This next prank is going to be great Prongs" Sirius barely said in one breathe, which was a big accomplishment for him with all the laughing he had been doing previously.

"I know, I can't wait to see the look on their faces" James replied. They walked up to the portrait of Artemis.

"Hello Mr. Potter, who is your friend?" She said laughing a little as she looked over in the direction of Sirius and James would've been laughing too if he was in Artemis' position. Sirius was standing immobile and just staring at her, his mouth as agape and he wasn't blinking at all.  


"Sorry" He said smacking Sirius, which woke him up from his shock "This is Sirius, my best friend"

"Are you sure you want him knowing the password?"

"Yeah, he won't tell anyone." James said "Snitch" Artemis nodded her head and then the portrait door swung open. James went in first followed by Sirius (though he didn't want to automatically).

"Come on Padfoot, we need to get in before someone catches us, we don't have the Marauders' map to check remember?" He said as he pulled Sirius away from Artemis.

"Who cares?" Sirius said shaking James' grip off of him. "It's not like we haven't been caught after hours before, and besides I thought that we were going f-OW!" Sirius said not realizing that James had stopped in front of him, causing him to run into him and fall backwards. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed, getting an automatic 'SSHHH' from James. "What? What are you looking at?" Sirius said quietly as he looked over James' shoulder and he found the reason. Lily Evans was sleeping on the couch, with her book on her stomach, herself wrapped up in a blanket and the fire was slowly dying down. Sirius pushed James forward and in return James' shot him a death glare.

"What do you suggest we do?" James asked.

"We should just leave her here, and go up to your room. She'll probably yell or scream or hit us if we touch her" Sirius said and began going to the room on the right, like James had told him before. "You coming Prongs?" he said looking back at James who was much interested in something else. James was entranced by Lily sleeping, he has never been so close to her without her yelling an insult or something to make James' feel bad about himself. He didn't know why she had this effect on him, but she did. It was like he was always striving to try and be good enough for her, but yet every time he tried she'd say something that would make him feel bad. Of course he'd never show it, but it didn't mean that it didn't happen.

"Prongs?" Sirius said with intonation in his voice. And James couldn't explain his next actions, it's like that his body had a mind of it's own. He carefully picked up the book from Lily's hand and put it on the table. He then scooped up Lily in his hands and began to carry her to her room

"Prongs are you nuts?" Sirius said alarmed "If she wakes up in your arms, I think she will literally kill you" James wasn't listening to Sirius. He kept walking over to Lily's room and luckily for him, the door was still open. He walked into her room and over to Lily's bed. He laid Lily down on one side of the bed and uncovered her neatly made bed. He then picked her up again and placed her underneath the blankets and tucked her in. James turned around and saw Sirius standing in the frame of the door. James put a finger over his mouth and then began to walk out of Lily's room. He silently shut the door behind him.

"Aw!" Sirius exclaimed. "My little Prongzy has grown up so fast" He said pretending to wipe away a fake tear. James just shot him a glare and walked over and sat down on the couch. "What's up with you and her Prongs anyway? Is she still just a challenge like she was a couple of years ago?"

"I don't know. I mean she's definitely a challenge and I always get what I want, but I mean 

she's different. Usually any girl would wanna date me, but not her. And I guess I kind of like that. So I guess that answer to your question is yes and no."

"Wait are you seriously telling me that you're falling for little miss goody two shoes?" Sirius said astonished by the thought

"I don't know, I mean she's hot and she's smart and she's funny and she-"

"And she wants to kill you"

"Why it makes it so much better my friend" James said smirking "And besides, it's not like you don't have a challenge in front of you as well" Sirius looked at James curiously "Jasmine?"

"Oh--I don't like her, not remotely. I mean we fight all the time and she's friends with Evans, so that's automatically a bad thing, and I'll give her that she's definitely hot, and she's a great quidditch player. But I mean other than that, I don't...like her?" Sirius said. He can't believe was in the same position as James. James could only laugh at his friend; they were both in the same boat.

"Not so great isn't it?" James said mockingly

"Oh shut up, I could probably get Jasmine faster than you could get Lily!"

"Willing to bet on it?"

"Depends. What's the wager?"

"Whoever loses first, being you my friend would have to go up to Snape in the Great Hall and bow down to him while say 'Snape is the king, All hail Snape'"

"Alright, but it'll be you who is doing the bowing Prongs" Sirius said sticking out his hand.

"I don't think so" James said shaking Sirius' hand. James looked over at the clock it read 2:37. "Just crash here tonight, I guess. There is no sense for you to go back to the common room now. Just sleep on the couch"

"Alright. Night Prongs"

"Night Padfoot" and with that, James went off into his room where he dreamed of a certain red-haired girl.

Lily awoke early the next morning. She realized that she was in her bed and began to wonder what happened. I was definitely out on the couch before I went to sleep she thought. Did Potter come in and move me into my bed? No, he wouldn't do that. It'd be too hard for him to do anything remotely nice for someone else Lily thought. Lily threw her comforter off of her and she walked over to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into her school clothes. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and walked over to her mirror and saw how she looked. She saw that she looked fine and began to walk out of her room. She had almost reached the door when she remembered the flyers for the talent 

show audition, she walked over to where they were and put them in her bag so she could hand them out later. She then picked up her bag and walked out of her bedroom door. She walked down and over to the table and the couch, she walked to the table and picked up her book. She then turned around.

"AHHH!!" Lily screamed as she saw Sirius sleeping on the couch.

"What?! Where the turkey!?" Sirius said bolting right up from Lily's scream and he looked around frantically.

"What are _you_ doing here?! This room is for Heads' only!" Lily said extremely loudly.

"Don't get your bonnet in a bunch" Sirius said laying back down "Prongs invited me to stay the night" Lily couldn't believe he'd do this. She marched over to his door and barged right in. She walked up to his bed and she was about to hit him, when she thought of something. She gained control of her emotions and she then pulled out her wand.

_"Colo colui cultum abeo"_ Lily whispered and she saw the effects already begin to take place. She quietly walked out of the room, making sure she didn't wake him up. She reached the door and quietly shut it. She then walked over to the couch and saw that Sirius was once again asleep. Lily grabbed her things and walked quietly out of the room and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Lily!" Jasmine said as she and Belle walked up to her.

"Hey guys, I was just coming to get you"

"Oh, I feel so loved now"

"You should" Lily said adding a smirk. The three girls then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they had spotted Remus and sat down with him.

"Hey Remus" Lily said as she and Jasmine sat across from him, while Belle sat next to him.

"Hello" he replied and gave Belle a kiss on the cheek.

**BANG**

The noise cause Lily to spill some of the Apple juice she was pouring. She looked over in the direction of where the noise had come from, and she found a green James Potter standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. The entire great hall erupted with laughter as began to walk over to where Lily was sitting. He looked furious and Lily couldn't help but laugh even hared when she noticed that he was starting to change to the color blue. She had never dreamed that the charm would work this perfectly.

"Change me back now!" He demanded as he looked right at Lily

"What makes you think that I did it?" Lily said stifling her laughter as he was now changing to purple.

"Because you're the only one with access to my room besides the teachers and Sirius, and I highly doubt that either of them would do it"

"So that automatically means that I did it?" Lily said getting angry "What if it's one of your stupid pranks gone wrong?!"

"A Marauders prank never goes wrong"

"Well there's a first for everything!" Lily said forcefully

"I know you did this and you're going to change me back"

"And what if I don't!" Lily said standing up.

"Aha! A confession!" James said with a smirk.

"So what if I did it?! It just proves that the almighty James Potter is not invincible to a prank and that, you shouldn't go around pranking people if you don't like getting pranked on yourself!" And with that, Lily picked up her bag, turned around and left. She stomped out of the Great Hall, knowing that everyone was watching her, but she was to furious to care. She marched all the way to her first class and plopped down in her seat. After about 10 minutes or so, more and more people began to enter the classroom. Lily's stomach began to grumble and she had severely regretted not eating anything for breakfast. Professor Donerale began the class and everyone took there seats. Jasmine and Belle came over and sat on either side of Lily.

"Lily" Belle whispered. Lily looked over at Jasmine and saw in her hands was a few slices of bread.

"You're a lifesaver" she whispered back and took the toast and hid them under the desk inconspicuously took bites when Professor Donerale had his back turned to her. The class went by slowly and was extremely dull for the three girls, while in the back of the room, it was a different story.

**Guys, I know she did it**

_You should get her back then_

**But it's Lily**

_And if it wasn't for Lily, you would be a walking rainbow_

Prongs, if you want to win her heart, I don't think playing a prank on her would help very much. You need to show Lily that you've grown up.

_God Moony, you're such a fun sucker_

I am not

_You are too! You never let me or Prongs do anything remotely fun without you giving us a speech on how we need to grow up_

**Guys, can we work on the problem at hand**  


Prongs, please listen to me. You can not get back at Lily, you need to show her that you've matured and grown up in order for her to date you.

**Oh yeah guys, I've got the whole going on a date with Lily thing covered.**

_Loverboy say what?_

**Well Dumbledore wanted Lily and I to come up with something for the school to do at the end of the year and Lily didn't like the idea of a dance, so we agreed on a talent show and we made a bet, if I got past the tryouts and she didn't then or if we both got past the tryouts then she'd have to go on a date with me.**

Why would Lily agree to that, you have two ways of winning?

**She must not think I'll make it past the tryouts.**

_Prongs, what are we going to do in this said talent show?_

**Sing**

_WHAT!? I'm not going to parade around some stage like one of those backyard boys_

It's backstreet boys and I'm sure it won't be that bad

_Whatever, why can't we do something else? Like something more manly_

**Sorry, but she's doing singing, so only to make it fair we have to do singing**

I'm in Prongs

**Padfoot?**

_Alright I guess I'm in, but I get to choose the songs_

**We'll discuss them later**

Everyone was down at dinner and for the first time in a while the Marauders and the girls were not sitting together. In fact they sat at opposite ends of the table. Lily's charm on James had not worn off yet, and James had actually gotten used to all the color changes. Every now and then James or Lily would glare down at each other. The day had gone fairly quickly, but that's because Fridays always go fast for Lily for some reason. Dinner was almost done when Dumbledore stood up and silenced.

"This year our Head Girl and Boy were given the task of creating an event for the end of the year, and might I say it's the most original one I have ever seen. They had decided on a talent show. You're allowed to do any talent you would like, but you are all going to be fore-warned that do not try to magically improve yourself, you will be found out. But other than that, everyone is eligible to tryout and I encourage all of you to do so. An--" That's when the Marauder's prank went into action.  


"You are my sunshine" sang Snape as he got up from his seat and stood up onto of the Slytherin table. He was soon joined by several other Slytherins such as Regulas Black, Lucius Malfoy and others. soon they were singing the rest of the song. "My only sunshine. You make my happy when skies are gray." Then all of them hopped off of the table and began to walk over to the teachers and kneeled down in front of them. "You'll never know dear how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away" Then the gang got up and formed a small lines and began to do the can-can all the way back to there seat. They all sat down, and when they did the charm had worn off and the laughter began. The Marauder's we're laughing the hardest like usual and of course incriminating themselves.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew" rang McGonagall's shrill voice "In my office now!" The four boys slowly got up from there seats and began to walk--more like crawl out of the Great Hall, for they were all leaning onto each other for support. Once the marauders left with McGonagall, Dumbledore began to talk again.

"Well with the Slytherins display of what talent Hogwarts hold, I suggest you all sleep on the idea of doing the talent show and I bid you all good night." After Dumbledore's last few words, everyone got up and began to walk back to there common rooms.

"Why didn't you tell us about it earlier?" Belle asked Lily

"Sorry, it kind of slipped my mind" She replied. "Hey guys, we need to do the talent show"

"What do you mean we need to do the talent show?" Jasmine asked obviously turned off by the idea.

"Well, when Potter and I were talking about this we created a bet; see if I get past the tryouts and he doesn't then he'll leave me alone for the rest of the school year."

"And what if he wins" Belle asked

"I--I--I have to go on a date with him" Lily finally got out, only to receive gasp from Jasmine and Belle. "See why we have to now, because if we don't then I automatically lose and I can't have that! I wouldn't be able to stand a date with that prat!"

"Alright, I guess we're in" Jasmine said.

"You guys rock!" Lily squealed giving both of them a big hug.

"Hey Lils" Belle said but then stopped because they has reached the fat lady. "Pumpkin pastries." she said to the Fat lady and began to proceed inside.

"Yeah" Lily said as her and Jasmine followed Belle inside.

"What are we doing to be doing?"

"I figured singing"

"You've got to be kidding me, I can't sing. And I'll not embarrass myself on stage" Jasmine said angrily

"If you really don't feel comfortable with doing this, I'll understand" Lily said sadly  


"Jas, have a little compassion. I'm sure Lily and I could teach you what you need to know for the tryouts." Jasmine sat on the chair as she thought about the idea.

"Alright, if I don't feel comfortable with doing the song in time for the talent show, you'll just have to do it without me"

"Okay, that's fair enough" Lily replied happier.

"So what song do you guys wanna do?" Belle asked.

"Well I was thinking about this one song..."

"2 weeks of detention" Sirius said semi-happily as the four boys began to walk back to the common room.

"You seem happy with that" Remus said unsure of why his friend would be happy.

"Well you see my dear Moony, Prongs and I are going to set the record for the most amount of detentions a student could get so high, that no one will ever break it."

"You guys really need so mental help" Remus muttered to himself.

"Can you believe the prank worked out so perfectly?" James said "And can you ask for any better timing."

"Haha, I know what you mean Prongs. Who knew that Dumbledore would be talking about the talent show when the prank would go off?" Sirius said stifling a laugh

"Pumpkin Pastries" Peter said and the four boys piled through the portrait. The girls' noticed the guys' entrance and immediately stopped talking. There was an eerie silence and tension so think a knife wouldn't be able to cut it. The two groups just glared at each other, though the girls' were having a tougher time because of James switching colors and all. A few minutes longer the boys eventually went up the stairs to there dorm.

"What do you think they were doing?" Sirius asked as he flopped down on the bed.

"Probably some girl stuff" James replied walking over to the mirror and looking at himself, seeing if Lily's charm had worn off at all.

"Or maybe Lily was telling them about the talent show?" Remus said "And speaking of the talent show, what song are we going to do?"

"Why should we worry about that now, we have 3 more months until tryouts" Sirius said

"Because if we don't start on it now, then the two of you will never start on it, and then we'll have to go back to hearing James' complain about Lily"

"Alright" Sirius said sitting straight up at the thought of James talking about Lily constantly.

"So I was thinking about this one song..."


	3. Beginning

Lily sat on the ledge of the bay window of an empty common room watching the first snowflakes of winter fall. She can't believe that this year was going by so fast, it was nearly December and it seems like the last two months went by a blur for her. Her, Belle and Jasmine have been working very hard on there song for the talent show, and there was not a doubt in her mind that they wouldn't be able to get in. They have been practicing everyday for about an hour or two in an abandoned old class room up in the North tower. To Lily's surprise, it took them a shorter time to learn all the harmonies, rhythms, words, then she anticipated and Lily couldn't be happier with Jasmine and Belle.

It was night time and Lily was transfixed on the scarce snowflakes that fell that were illuminated by the full moon. She stared out onto the grounds and never truly appreciated the beauty of where she was at. Sure, she knew that the grounds of Hogwarts were beautiful, but she never actually sat down and looked at it for long time. The way the trees would only allow the tiniest moon beams through the thick tree branches, or the way the ripples in the lake that the castle looked out upon would reflect the light by the moon, making it seem like there where crystals in the water. But as she was doing this, she came across a strange sight. There were three figures that were moving away from the school and over towards the Whomping willow. Who would want to go _towards_ the Whomping Willow Lily thought to herself. Then something clicked in her head. Who else would be out of the castle this late, other than the Marauders? Lily thought as she quickly got up from the ledge of the bay window and quickly marched out the common room, and with doing so she received some not so friendly language from the Fat lady. Lily didn't bother to listen to her tirade though, she was too infuriated with the fact that even thought James is the Head boy and should be setting an example for the younger students, yet he still is goofing off with his friends and breaking simple school rules. Lily quickly made it out of Hogwarts and was now working her way towards the Whomping Willow, but in the back of Lily's mind, she had an eerie feeling about do this. Lily kept pressing forward, ignoring the feeling she had. She was just about to reach the Whomping willow and then she heard a long eerie cry. Lily was extremely frightened by this but she wanted to find James and his gang of hooligans. She walked all around the Whomping Willow (making sure that she didn't get hit by one of the branches) and noticed that near one of the large roots, there was a hole. She studied it for a moment, until she saw a piercing yellow eyes emerging from out of the whole. Lily was transfixed in terror as she saw a fairly large werewolf come out of the hole. The werewolf looked straight at Lily before it began to charge at her. Lily wanted to move so badly, but her legs were immobile. All Lily could do was stare at the beast charging at her. When Lily finally came to her senses, it was too late. The werewolf had reached her and swung at her, throwing Lily about 10 feet to her left and landed on the ground with a very large thud. She tried to get up, but she felt a very large pain running all the way down her side. She looked down and saw that she had blood coming from her side, but she barely had time to worry about that, because the werewolf was running towards her. Lily thought she was going to die right then and there. There was a very loud bark, and Lily looked over and saw that there was a very large shaggy dog running towards the werewolf. The dog pounced on the dog and the attention of the werewolf went from her to the dog. Lily took this opportunity to get up, ignoring the horribly bad the pain that was coming from her side. She started to walk away, when she began to notice the effects of the fall. Her legs were wobbly and she realized that she hurt her head harder then she thought. She feel to her knees as she felt a blinding pain in her head. She put her hand to her head and tried to forget about the pain. Lily got up and felt the pain in her head to become more predominant then before. Lily felt her world start to go completely black and the last thing she remember is hearing a piercing cry before blacked out.

Lily's eyes opened slowly as she was trying to adjust to the amount of light in the room. Lily looked around and saw Remus lying down in the bed next to her. He looked terrible, he had cuts all over his face and large dark circles around his eyes.

"Oh good you're up!" Madame Pomfrey said rushing over to Lily. "Here drink this" She shoved a goblet in Lily's face and Lily didn't even bother to look at it, but rather she drank it in one gulp. This potion didn't taste that bad, but it certainly nothing like pumpkin juice or butterbeer. Lily gave the goblet back to her and she walked out of the room. Lily felt a pain in her side and she uncovered herself and saw that she had a large gash running all the way down her left side. The events of last night came flooding back to Lily's mind. How could there be a werewolf at Hogwarts? Lily thought Dumbledore wouldn't put any of his students in such a danger would he? Lily heard stirring coming from Remus' bed and looked over and saw him beginning to wake up.

"Lily?" he asked startled to see her there "What are you doing here"

"Well last night I went to find James, because I saw him outside the school after hours and then I was attacked by a werewolf and then I don't remember anything else" Lily saw Remus' face become extremely pale when she mention that she was attacked "Why are you here?"

"Oh, last night I wasn't feeling very well, so I came down here and you know how Madame Pomfrey over reacts to things..." he said nervously

"Yeah" Lily said kind of suspiciously "I wonder who the werewolf is. I mean I'd hate to be a werewolf, going the transformation every month that must be extremely painful. Being looked down upon, just because for one night, your a little dangerous, it must be awful. It must be terrible for anyone to go through and I would feel extremely bad for them."

"Really? You wouldn't view them as some kind of wild beast or a freak or anything thing?"

"Nope, and trust me I know what it's like being called a freak"

"Lily, I have to tell you something..." and Remus told Lily about him being a werewolf. He started back at the beginning, when he was a little boy, to coming to school, to James Sirius and Peter and how they were unregistered Animagi and how they help him. Lily was totally shocked, Remus didn't deserve that kind of fate, and she was extremely impressed with James and how he still stood by him. Maybe he has grown up after all. Lily thought.

Lily and Remus were released two days later, and Lily swore she wouldn't tell anyone but she advise Remus to tell Belle soon. The entire castle was in a buzz, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Lily's side was still hurting and she really didn't want to go, but she went because of Jasmine, and how she'd have no one and all the other excuses she used to get Lily to go. The Marauders were going at well, and James and Sirius were going with there new girlfriends. Chloe Spofford and Melanie Joy two of the "hottest" girls in school. They had bleach blonde hair that clashed with there unnatural tan skin. There were tall and extremely skinny. Lily was baffled on why anyone would go on a date with the two of them, but she shook it off. The group arrived and everyone spilt up. Remus and Belle went off in a different direction, for today was going to be the day that he told Belle. Sirius, James, Melanie and Chloe went off somewhere(Probably to go snog somewhere Lily thought) and so did Peter. Lily and Jasmine just began to wonder around. They were both in the mood for 

some sweets and so they walked into Honeydukes and began to look around. Lily found a bag of candy that she wanted and she went to go and buy them, when she bumped into someone causing for her to fall to the ground and all of the sweets she wanted to fall out of her bag.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized. She got up and began to pick up her candy.

"Not to worry, it was mainly my fault. I'm a bit of a klutz" a deep voice said "here let me help you."

"Thanks" Lily said holding out the bag for the person to put them in. She looked at the person that she bumped into. He said brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a good half a foot taller then her, if not more and he was muscularly built.

"I'm sorry again" he said

"Oh don't worry, accidents happen."

There was an awkward between them

"I know this is a bit bold of me, but do you want to go get a butterbeer?" the boy said, breaking the silence

"Oh, I'd love to...but I here with my friend and..." And just at that moment Jasmine came over.

"Hey Lils" she said and then looked at the guy she was talking to "Who's this?"

"Uh..." Lily said

"I'm Jason. Jason Foley"

"Oh okay" Jasmine said "Hey Lils, I forgot I have to go to something back at the castle, you don't mind if I leave do you?"

"Oh, no it's fine. Uh...I guess I'll just see you later."

"Yeah, see ya!" Jasmine said and ran out of Honeydukes.

"So...wanna go?"

"Sure, but let me go buy my candies." Lily paid and they made there way over to The Three Broomsticks. It was quite packed, but they managed to find a table in the back. Jason went to get the drinks and with a few minutes, he was back.

"So... what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"So you're really smart?"

"No, I honestly don't why I put in there. I don't exactly like it, but it's still okay"

"Oh, I thought I was going to be put in Ravenclaw, when I first came. I've always liked my studies, it was something I was really good at."

"Well that makes sense. I like quidditch because I'm good at it."

"You play Quidditch?"

"Mhm"

"Do you play for your house?"

"Yeah, keeper"

"That's why I feel like I've seen you before!" Lily exclaimed and Jason just laughed. The conversation went on like this, basically getting to know one another. Lily liked Jason, but could never see him as a boyfriend, just as one of those really close boy friends. They a soon left the Three Broomsticks and they walked around some more. Lily got to know him a bit better from there and before she knew it, it was time to go. They walked back to the castle quickly and said there goodbyes.

"I had a lot of fun today" Lily said

"Yeah my too" Jason said and he just smiled. "Maybe again some other time?"

"I'd like that" she said

"I'll see ya around then" he said smiling

"Yeah, you will" She then turned around and began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. She gave the fat lady the password and walked inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Jasmine said once seeing Lily "How was it? Is he boyfriend material? Did he ask you out again? What happened?!"

"It was fine. No, he not. Yes, he did and I said I would, but that doesn't mean I like him, as a boyfriend"

"So why isn't he boyfriend material?"

"I don't know, its just there is something about him." Lily said

"But he seemed so nice"

"Extremely nice, and funny and athletic and smart"

"Sounds like a dream come true to me."

"But it's not what I want!" Lily exasperated "I want a guys that's fun, challenges me, keeps me on my toes, can handle my craziness, but is also polite and a gentleman and..."

"And basically you're describing James"

"Potter's not a gentleman, or polite or fun, and he certainly can't handle my craziness"  


"Whatever you say Lily" Jasmine said with an unconvinced tone "Hey Belle"

"Hey guys" she said monotone

"What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Oh," She said "It's nothing really, I'm just in shock a little bit"

"About what?" Jasmine asked

"Nothing,...it's nothing." Belle asked

"God, I feel so out of the loop." Jasmine said

"Haha, don't feel that way, Belle will tell you when she's ready. Won't you Belle?" Lily said winking at her.

"Yeah, I will" she said still a little dazed.

"Come on, let's go down to dinner" Jasmine said "I'm hungry" Belle and Lily just laughed and the three girls began to walk down to the Great Hall. They took there usual spots at the Gryffindor table, and strangely the Marauders didn't sit with them. Lily figured it was because Remus wanted to give Belle her room and allow her to take in that he was a werewolf and besides Lily saw that Melanie and Chloe sitting with them and she felt a strange feeling erupt in her again, but shook it away quickly. Dinner went by smoothly and Lily went back to the Heads' room. She didn't expect James to be back for a while so she took and shower and she worked on an essay in Transfiguration that was due at the end of the week. Too bad for Lily that Transfiguration is her worst subject.

"I can't believe she was with the prat Foley this afternoon" James said pacing around in his old bedroom.

"Why, you were with Melanie, she's allowed to be with different people too. You don't own her Prongs" Remus said

"But she could have been with anyone and I wouldn't have cared, but why Foley"

"That last statement is a complete lie, you get mad when she's with Sweeny(Jasmine) and Conroy(Belle)" Sirius said laughing a little bit at the thought.

"But why Foley?!" He exasperated.

"Because maybe he treats her like a human?" Remus said

"I treat her like a human!"

"No you don't Prongs, you treat her like a piece of meat. You have no respect for her what so ever and maybe if where ever you talked to her, you didn't ask her out, she might see that you're an okay person."  


"But it's like whenever I'm around her, I become a big idiot"

"You mean bigger Prongs" Sirius said, which in turn he got a pillow chucked at his head

"Well try and concentrate on being polite and don't ask her out all the time, when I'm not there, I'll help you if I am there."

"Thanks Moony" He said and he began to walked out of the room

"No problem Prongs. See ya" James walked down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room. He walked back to the Heads' common room silently. He kept thinking about what Remus had told him, and maybe he could win over Lily's heart.

"Hello Mr. Potter" Artmeis said

"Hey Artemis...Flibbertigibbet" The portrait opened and James walked in.

"ARGH!!" He heard and saw Lily working on some kind of homework

"Geez, I didn't know you disliked me that much" James said kiddingly. He saw that Lily was very serious. Think about what Moony said he thought.

"Go away Potter"

"What are you working on?"

"Why?" she said bluntly

"Because maybe I can help you on it." He said anxiously as he anticipated her answer.

"Can you tell me about Animagi transformation?" she said.

"You know I can" He said smirking a little bit as he walked over to the table she was working at. He told all the steps needed to become an animagi, and the precautions that are needed, when you're first attempting to transform. After about an hour of working Lily had completed her essay and understood animagi's better.

"Thanks" she said collecting her thing and putting them in her bag

"No problem, I'm only here to help." There was an awkward pause. Lily continued to collect all of her things and she felt James watching her, but there was a tension between them. They were never helpful to one another before, and now neither of them had any idea what to do.

"I'm going to go to bed, it's getting late" Lily said

"Yeah, I'll go to bed too." James got up and began to walk towards his room. He then stopped and turned around and saw Lily going to her room. "Night Evans." Lily stopped and turned around to look at James

"Night Po--James" Lily said smiling a little before she turned around and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. James took out his two way mirror  


"Sirius" he said into the mirror and Sirius' face popped up in the mirror.

"What's up Prongs? Why are you wearing that goofy grin?" Sirius asked

"She called me James!" He said excitedly

"What'd you do to her, put her under a sp--hey!" Sirius' face was gone and Remus' appeared.

"What happened?"

"She called me James!"

"Nice job Prongs, but you have to keep this up." Remus said seriously. "For this is only the beginning."


	4. Tryouts

Today's the day. All of Hogwarts is in chaos, teachers are yelling to get things done, students that trying out are freaking out and psyching themselves out. Lily, Jasmine and Belle were the only people that Lily could that see that were remotely calm. They were in the Gryffindor common room and everything was flying everywhere. Books, parchment, quills, beads from necklaces, etc. You name it the three girls probably saw it getting thrown somewhere. The girls were getting fed up of all the chaos and so they walked out of the common room and began to walk around the grounds.

"You guys nervous?" Belle asked as she threw a rock into the lake

"Ehh...not really, I mean we've only done the song like 12,345,678,900 times"

"Did you actually count how many times we sang it?"

"Psh, no." Jasmine to her "But it feels like we've done it that much" Jasmine sat down and leaned up against the tree.

"And besides that, not to brag but we're really good" Lily said sitting down next to Jasmine.

"Really Evans?" A voice said "Cause that sounds like bragging to me" Lily looked over her shoulder and saw the Marauders coming her way. Lily and jasmine looked at each other, rolled their eyes and stood up

"Well you would know all about bragging wouldn't you?" Lily said coldly. Sirius looked at her and smirked.

"No need to be so harsh Evans, I've only come over to talk to Jasmine" he said and Jasmine and Lily looked act each other for a brief moment.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jasmine asked him

"Can we talk in private?" Sirius asked

"No, whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of my friends."

"Oh Lily, Dumbledore wanted to talk to us" James said butting in "He wanted to make sure, that everything was alright for the auditions"

"Okay?" Lily said unsure of what to do, she looked at Jasmine for an answer

"You go, I can handle this myself and plus I have Belle..." The girls looked over and they saw her talking to Remus over by the shore.

"You sure?" Lily asked

"Yeah go, if something's not right, then we can't kick butt today" Lily just laughed and her and James were off. Jasmine turned her attention back to Sirius.

"You sound pretty confident"

"Why shouldn't we" Jasmine said "We're going to win"

"Aggressive on and off the field" Sirius said "I like that"  


"Congratulations." She said sarcastically "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" She demanded and in the blink of an eye. She felt another pair of lips on top of her own. She was in shock, she couldn't believe that Sirius was kissing her. She never thought of him as in anything more than a friend. Coming back to reality, she pushed Sirius off of her. She looked at him and just stared into his gorgeous gray eyes. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face and began to run away. She didn't want to ruin their friendship and she didn't want him to pine after her, for she could never feel the same way.

"Oh Lily, Dumbledore wanted to talk to us" James said butting in "He wanted to make sure, that everything was alright for the auditions"

"Okay?" Lily said unsure of what to do, she looked at Jasmine for an answer

"You go, I can handle this myself and plus I have Belle..." The girls looked over and they saw her talking to Remus over by the shore.

"You sure?" Lily asked

"Yeah go, if something's not right, then we can't kick butt today" Lily just laughed and her and James were off. The two of them began to walk back up to the castle. They were almost there when suddenly, James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled them behind a very large tree.

"Potter, what you are doing" Lily said starting to get mad

"SHHH!!" he said looking over the tree trunk.

"What are you looking at?" She looked the trunk as well and saw Sirius and Belle talking "Is this why you pulled me away, so Sirius could be alone with her?!" She said infuriated as she punched James in his chest

"Ow! Stop it!" James said as he received many more blow from her. Granted they weren't exactly hard, but they did tend to hurt after several of them. The punches eventually stopped and he saw Lily begin to walk back down to them. James ran after her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up

"Potter, put me down NOW!"

"What's with all the 'Potter' now, I thought you were calling me James from now on?"

"Well I would, but you're being rather infuriating right now and I'm not going to call you James when I'm mad at you." James carried her to the castle this time, so she wouldn't want to go down and disrupt Jasmine and Sirius. He put her down and she tried to walk out to them again, but James restrained her.

"Let me go James"

"No, Sirius is trying to get Jasmine to go out with him, and I don't want you to mess things up"

"WHAT!?" Lily said "SHE CAN'T DATE HIM, I MEAN ITS SIRIUS THE BIGGEST PLAYBOY IN THER FREAKIN SCHOOL. SHE'S NOT GOING TO GET THE REPUTATUION!"

"Lily, please calm down." James said

"How can I?" she said trying to squirm out of James' grip "My friend could possibly be going out with the biggest player in the school, and you want me to calm down? How do I know that this isn't part of some big scheme?" James felt bad about not telling Lily, but if he told her it could destroy what friendship they've built so far.

"Lily," he said letting go of her "You can't stop them from going out, and if you try to it'll be very childish and selfish. You have to let her make her own mistakes. You don't own her Lily"

"I know, but I just want to protect her"

"You can't protect her from everything" Lily never knew that James could be so smart and caring. James couldn't believe that he was holding her for such a long time, and even though he didn't want to, he let her go. Lily walked out of his arms, and looked at him. She felt a weird sensation as she continued to look him in his eyes. James started to come toward her and, for some reason she had no problem with it. Lily heard foots steps approaching and she turned around quickly to see Jasmine coming to the castle, followed by Belle. Lily turned back at James, and without having to say anything, he knew what she meant. She had the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Go" James said softly and Lily smiled at him before she took off after Jasmine. And without her know, she left him in the best mood he's ever been in.

5:46 pm.

The auditions would starting in 14 minutes and Lily was getting nervous. What if something goes wrong? Lily thought What if one of us forgets our lines?

"Lily?" Someone said snapping Lily out of her thoughts

"Yeah Jas?"

"We should get going, or else we'll be late" Lily nodded and got up from the couch. The 3 girls walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, and were amazed. The four long tables were gone and in it's place were many chairs and where the professors would usually sat, there was a large stage instead. Lily couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Many kids were there already and Lily couldn't believe the turn out, but it only made her more scared of not getting in. She knew that they weren't just going to watch because Dumbledore told everyone that if they weren't trying out then they were not permitted in coming to the tryouts.

"Hello and welcome!" Dumbledore said happily. "Thanks you for coming out for Hogwarts first talent show. I hoping that none of you have put any spells on yourselves, to be better, but if you do...trust me we will know. Also, since there is such a large gap between the tryouts and the actual show, we are asking everyone to please try to prepare a new piece. 

You do not have to, but we would like you to. You may stay for the entire time if you would like, but if you cause any disruptions at all you will be asked to leave and you will not be able to participate in the talent show. And now since that is said and done let's begin with the try outs" Dumbledore stepped off of the stage and walked over to where the professors were sitting, with glasses of water and clipboards.

"Emily Gallagher" Lily looked around and saw a small girl who looked extremely nervous. She got up there and began to dance. She was good, but not great in Lily's opinion. The try outs continued on like this. Some people good, some bad, some having weird talent that really shouldn't even been considered talents.

"Alice Fairburn" Dumbledore said. Lily's always like Alice, she was a nice girl, a little shy though. she shared a dorm with Lily and the girls and they knew about her crush(more like love sickening crush) on a fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom. She got up on stage and flicked her wand and a piano appeared.

(A/n: the lyrics don't belong to me; Fallen by Alicia Keys)

_I keep on fallin'... in-- love with you  
Sometimes I love ya, sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good, At times I feel used; Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused_

After she was done, everyone started to clap. Lily never knew she could sing, or play the piano for the matter.

"Next: Chloe Spofford and Melanie Joy and Kasha Brooks" Lily was stunned

"Do they even have enough brain capacity to remember a song, let alone hit all the right note." Jasmine said. Lily suppressed her laughter as she heard them begin

(A/n: Don't own. Property of the Weather girls: It's raining men)

_Its rainin' men, Hallelujah, Its rainin' men, Ame-en  
Im gonna go out, Im gonna let myself get, Absolutely soakin' wet  
Its raining men, Hallelujah, Its raining men, every specimen tall, blond, dark and lean, Rough and tough and strong and mean_

"Thank you very much girls" Dumbledore said

"Wow, could they pick a slutier song?" Jasmine asked, and Lily couldn't help but notice she was right, but she also had to admit they were good. There were a few other people after them and then a another surprising name came up

"Frank Longbottom" Lily was certainly surprised, he was a chaser on the Gryffindor team, she could never imagine doing something musical. She saw him pick up the microphone and the music began.

(A/n: Song not mine, Tevin Campbell; Stand out...it's the song max sings to Roxanne in the auditorium in a Goofy movie.)

_To stand out; Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
_

_'Til mine is the only face you see; Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

Lily thought it was kind of ironic that the song Alice sang and the song Frank just sang, were about them trying to get the other one to notice their "lover" to notice them. She was wondering when the three of them were going to go or when the Marauders were going to go.

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin"(A/n:Yes, Peter won't be singing with him) Lily couldn't wait to hear what they sing. She still thought that Potter couldn't make it through. Like I said before Lily thought No one can be good at everything.

(A/n: Song creditClick 5; Just the girl)

_'Cause she's bittersweet; She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself; I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery; She's too much for me; But I keep comin' back for more; She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Lily was in shock as her heard a amount large applause coming from around her. He's perfect Lily thought There's nothing this kid can't do. She saw the three of the come down from the stage and made there way over to Chloe, Melanie and Kasha. Lily felt a pang in her heart but Lily couldn't boggle this for too long, because once they sat down, she heard:

"Lily Evans, Jasmine Sweeny, Belle Conroy" the three of them got up slowly and walked to the stage. They each glanced at each other before the music came on and they began to sing

(A/n: Lyrics by Pat Benatar; Heartbreaker)

_You're a heartbreaker, Dream maker, love taker; Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker, Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no!_

The girls were breathing heavily once they finished. The was just as much applause for them as there was for the Marauder's if not more. It came out perfect in their minds. They hit all the right note, timing was perfect and so was harmony. There was no doubt in there minds that they wouldn't get into the show. They walked of the stage and sat quietly in there seat, and watched the rest of the tryouts. There was some girl in her fourth year that did some step dancing, and a guy in his 5th year played the drums. Which in Lily's opinion it was more like he was just banging on random drums.

"Severus Snape" was a name that shocked everyone. Some people started to laugh at him, while others just stared at him in shock. Lily was surprised that he was actually going to try out, probably the only one from Slytherin that did. He got up on the stage and sat down on the piano bench which Alice had previously used and began

(A/n: Lyrics are not mine. They belong to Three dog night; One is the loneliest number )

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one_  


Everyone was in awe when he was done, even the teachers. No one would've guessed pessimistic Snape would be such a good singer. Applause started up after someone who wasn't so effected by the shock started to clap, and shocked everyone out of there trance. Snape got down from the stage and Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to thank everyone of you, you all have put yourselves out there and I wish the best of luck to you all. For the last act of the night, would Miss Conroy and Mr. Lupin please finish off these tryouts?" Belle and Remus both got up and walked to the stage. James, Lily, Jasmine and Sirius were stunned. Lily looked down at James hoping that he would know something. She mouthed 'Did you know about this?' to him and he just shook his head no. They four of the, watched the couple closely as they preformed.

(A/n: Lyrics-Jonas Brothers; Look me in the eyes)

_When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes._

Lily was so happy for them, they both did so well and the song they picked was so cute. Lily applauded loudly for them as they got off the stage.

"Thank you and the list should be posted the day before you leave for vacation. You're dismissed" Lily and Jasmine ran up to Belle and hugged her so tightly as all three of them squealed. Lily turned to Remus and gave him a hug as well.

"You both did so well, but why didn't you guys tell us" Lily asked

"I don't know, you guys never asked and we would've told you if you asked I guess. And besides the look of your faces was priceless" Belle said laughing a little bit.

"Oh thanks Belle, I know my face is priceless already" Sirius said as He and James came over with Melanie and Chloe with them.

"Way not you be conceited Black" Lily said

"I know, it's one of my trademarks" He said back.

"Jas, Belle can we leave please, if I stand around here anymore I think there case of stupidity will rub off on me"

"Alright let's go." Belle said. She gave Remus and quick kiss on the cheek and walked off with Lily and Jasmine to celebrate their performance at the tryouts


	5. Results

A week had passed and Lily felt like it had dragged on. The teachers had given up(in Lily's opinion) on trying to teach, knowing that that students would be too anxious to retain any of the information, let alone be taught. They gave silly review assignments to keep the kids busy. Today was the last day before the students would go home, and Lily was always torn about going home. She loved seeing her mom and dad, but it was her sister that she wasn't happy about. Petunia, her sister hated Lily ever since Lily first got her letter to Hogwarts. She called Lily a freak and she would tell Lily that she was ugly and a disgrace to the family. The only reason Lily didn't hex her (besides the fact that she was underage) was because of her mom. Lily's parents didn't do much to stop this hatred for one another either. Sure, they told them not to call each other names and what not, but it never escalated to more than that. The bell rang and Lily, Belle and Jasmine walked out of breakfast to get there trunks. They walked down the hall and turned the corner and saw a swarm of people all bunched together.

"What do you suppose is going down there?" Belle asked. They continued to look at the crowed and then they saw James Potter emerge from behind everyone. He looked straight at Lily and smirked.

"Hey Evans, so how about that date?" He said loud and smugly. Everyone stopped and turned towards Lily and the girls, waiting for an infamous Evans-Potter fight. Then everything clicked in Lily's mind.

"The talent show list!" she exasperated "You're lying...you couldn't have made it!" Lily shouted back. James' smirk grew wider.

"Well if you don't believe me, come and look for yourself" Lily marched over to the list and pushed her way towards the list to see who made it.

**Hogwarts End of the Year Talent Show Participants: **

_James Denny.  
Tracy Briscoe.  
Remus Lupin, Belle Conroy.  
Suzanne Hoy, Nina La Moyta.  
Severus Snape.  
Eric Holm.  
Emily Gallagher.  
Chloe Spofford, Melanie Joy, Kasha Brooks.  
Mike Rennick.  
Lily Evans, Jasmine Sweeny, Belle Conroy.  
Steven Rumsfelt.  
Dom Kernel.  
James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black.  
Melissa Lake, Maggie Shins._

Lily couldn't believe it. There it was, James Potter was in the talent show and now she would have to go on a date with him. She was so thrown off at the fact that he got in, she completely overlooked the fact that she, Jas and Belle got in.

"So how about that date?" a voice said next to her. Lily didn't know what to respond to that, and so Lily Evans walked away quietly. Whispers erupted as to why Lily didn't do anything, but Lily was too deep in thought to care about what anyone said._ I have to go_ Lily thought,_ I _

_made a bet with him and he won fair and square, but I can't go through with it. It's James Potter for Merlin's sake!_

"LILY!" she heard and turned around and saw Jasmine and Belle running to catch up to her. Lily stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked.

"You've gotta go, you made a bet; he won, you gotta" Belle said

"I know, but I mean it's Potter. I'll die if you make me go!"

"Stop exaggerating, it won't be that bad. I mean, I hang out with him...sort of. He really isn't a bad guy and he's certainly not as cocky or arrogant or obnoxious or conceited or ful--"

"Okay Jas, I think she gets it." Belle interrupted.

"Well I'll admit, he had changed, but 4 months of change doesn't exactly make up for 6 years of torment"

"You never know Lily, he's changed more than you could've possibly dreamed, just trust me" Jasmine said throwing one arm around Lily's neck "You won't die on this date." Lily just laughed and the girls walked back to the Gryffindor common room and up to there rooms where they got there trunks and then made there way back down the Great Hall and out of the school towards the carriages. The girls were lucky enough to get a carriage all to themselves. It was quite as the carriage moved down towards where the Hogwarts Express was. They made there way on the train and found an empty compartment and piled in.

"What are you guys doing this break?"

"Staying home with the family, Billy's coming home...ugh. But other than that nothing really" Belle and Billy had a relationship like Lily and Petunia, to say the least.

"Ouch, I have to deal with Petunia..." Lily said.

"Come on guys, you're draggin' down the mood of us going home." Jasmine said "Hey Lily, you know you'll have an entire week of no potter"

"Yeah, but I think I'd rather take Potter over Petunia any day"

"Aw, for some reason I think I should feel flattered." James said coming into their compartment and sitting next to Lily while Sirius sat next to James and Remus in-between Belle and Jasmine. "I knew you'd come around eventually and now you wanna spend time with me."

"What are you doing in here?" Lily said annoyed "This is our compartment"

"Someone's a little possessive. Sharing is caring Evans" Sirius said smirking a bit

"Not when it comes to you guys."

"Ohh...someone's a little touchy" Sirius said smirking.  


"There were no other compartments empty, yours was the only one semi empty" Remus said

"Where's Peter?" Jasmine asked

"He's staying at Hogwarts, his parents are in America" Remus said. And with that, the conversation dissolved and a tension rose within the compartment. Jasmine and Sirius were avoiding each others gaze, Lily noticed. Belle and Remus cuddled and eventually fell asleep. Lily just looked out the window, watching the scenery pass her by. She began to think of options of how she could get out of her house. _I could always go to Belle's I guess,_ Lily thought _I'll make sure that she doesn't kill Billy, I guess that could work._ Lily felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Lily felt someone shaking her as she heard a faint "Lily". She slowly began to open her eyes, and saw jasmine standing in front of her

"What?" Lily said groggily

"We're here, and as much as James likes you, I think he might want to go see his family now" Lily was puzzled by these words, Lily then realized that her head was tipped sideways and then she rolled her eyes up to see that she was laying on James shoulder

"Oh, I'm--uh sorry" Lily said embarrassed and looking away from him.

"It's okay, I've been told that I'm a good pillow" James said getting up. He held out a hand for Lily and she took it, having herself being hoisted up with ease from James. He smiled at her as the two went to get there trunks and got off the train.

"Well, see ya Lily" James said

"Bye James" Lily replied as she began to find her parents. She weaved through people and tried not to get into any photos that people were taking. She finally came across her family. Her mom had red hair and pale skin and was fairly short; people told Lily all the time that she looked like her mom, except for the eyes. Her mom's eyes were a crystal blue color; her dad is where she gets her vibrant green eyes. Her dad was a tall and skinny man, but not lanky. He had light brown hair that was beginning to turn gray. Then there was Petunia. She was stick skinny with blonde hair and she was always nasty towards Lily.

"Oh my sweet Lily, you're home!" Lily's mom said walking up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hi mom..." Lily said barely able to breath "Mom...mom! I--I can't breath" Lily's mom quickly let go of her daughter. Lily smiled at her mom and the two of them walked over to where her father and Petunia were.

"Hey my flower" Lily's dad said and he gave her a hug, but not as tight as her moms. Lily then looked at Petunia.

"Freak" was all Petunia said and then began to walk away  


"Nice to see you too" Lily mumbled as her mom began to "yell" at Petunia and tell her to be nicer to Lily. Lily knew that no matter what her mom said to Petunia, she would still be nasty towards her. The four of them walked out to the car and drove home. Lily's mom asked her questions about Hogwarts and what was happening with Belle and Jas. The car ride went pretty smoothly and Lily was extremely happy to see her home again. They pulled up in their driveway and Lily got out of her car immediately and brought her stuff up to her room and began to unpack, happy to be home again.

"Lily, Dinner!" Lily heard someone shouting and she got up from her bed and walked down stairs. She saw that her mom and father were already at the table and that Petunia was getting some water. Lily sat down in her normal seat (In between her parents and across from Petunia) and poured herself a glass of milk from the pitcher. Petunia sat down and shot Lily a glare of despise and Lily just looked over it. The family began to eat and Lily heard her mom complain about someone at work and her dad told some ridiculous story about how his boss at work got stuck somewhere. Lily tuned them out though and thought about how she might be able to leave early. Lily saw that Petunia was getting up and she watched as she took her plate into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked

"Like you care freak" Petunia snarled

"Petunia Jean Evans!" Her mother said appalled. "I don't ever want you say that to your sister again, you two are the only family that you girls have and the two of you should cherish that"

"Whatever, I'm going over to Vernon's for the night, I'll see you guys later." And with that Petunia left. Lily heard the door open and slam shut.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Lily said, she cleaned up her spot at the table and then walked back up to her room. She collapsed onto the bed, gabbed a pillow and hugged it tight. She wished she was with her friends.

_**BANG**_

this startled Lily out of her sleep. She felt a coldness in the house, and granted that it was winter and it was cold outside, but this was a different kind of coldness. Lily knew that death eaters were at her home. Lily was immediately alarmed and she scribbled a letter down to the first person that popped into her brain:

_James,  
Death Eaters.My house.Help._

Lily attached the note to Des, her owl and told her to hurry as she flew out the window. Lily then grabbed her wand and stealthy crept downstairs. She walked slowly down the hallway to her kitchen as she heard the voices become more audible.  


"Where is she?!" a sinister voice said

"Go to hell" Lily heard her mom say. Lily was at the edge of the door, she saw 4 people in black robes and her mother tied up and her father lying on the floor. Tears began to form behind Lily's eyes.

"Avada Kedavra" the voice said. Tears began to roll down from Lily's eyes when she saw her mother fall to the floor, lifeless.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily screamed point at the guy that killed her mother. She then repeated the curse and aimed it at the rest of the cloaked figures. She then ran back down the hallway and out into her backyard where she ran directly into someone.

"Well well well..." A cold voice said as the person grabbed Lily turned her around, so that her back was against them and held their wand to her throat. "... what do we have here? A very pretty girl, too bad you're a filthy mudblood. Maybe I'll spare you and you'll be my sex slave."

"Never!" Lily said loudly, knowing it was Lord Voldemort

"What did you say to me?!" he said alarmed "How dare you talk to me in that tone" He then threw her on the ground "Cruico" he said before Lily had a chance to get up. Lily writhed in pain as the curse became more intense. He let up the curse and Lily felt relieved at once.

"Now will you join my sides and end this pain on yourself."

"Never" Lily tried to scream, but it merely came out as more then a whisper.

"Cruico" he said again and she bit her lip hard, trying not to cry out in pain. Lily wasn't sure if it was from her body already weak from the curse, but this time it hurt much more than the first time. This action was repeated several more times and Lily didn't know how much more she could take.

"Leave her alone Tom!" a loud voice said. The curse came off of her and she couldn't even get up if she wanted to.

"Dumbledore, what do you want"

"Tom, leave her alone." he said forcefully.

"And what if I don't?" he retorted. He screamed some curse that Lily didn't recognize. Dumbledore blocked it and the two began dueling while James and Sirius ran over to Lily.

"Lily?" James asked with much concern in his voice

"Hm?" Lily said groggily, opening her eyes a tad to see hazel eyes and glasses "James?"

"Yeah" He said putting one of her arms around his neck "Come Lily, we're getting you out of here" He the picked up Lily, bridal style. "Don't worry, I'm here now Lily. I won't let anything happen to you." were the last words that she heard before she blacked out

"Come on Prongs, you've got to move eventually. You're not doing yourself any good by just sitting her day in and day out waiting for her to wake up. It's been 2 weeks, come on at least go take a shower!" a voice none other than Sirius Black said

"I don't care Padfoot, I'm gonna stay here until Lily wakes up. She needs to be alright. I _need_ to know she's okay" Lily recognized that voice as James as she slowly moved and opened her eyes to see James to her left, his hair askew, dark circles around his eyes and Sirius at the end of her bed.

"Lily" James said and a glow seemed to appear on his face and Sirius ran out of the room

"Hi" she said very groggily. "I guess he didn't want to see me awake" she said trying to lighten the mood. James laughed as they heard the doors open and she looked over and saw Belle and Jasmine running over to her and Remus, Sirius and Peter not far behind them. Belle and Jas gave Lily a huge bone crushing hug, that didn't help Lily's aching body.

"I'm so glad you're awake" Jas said

"We all are Lily" Remus said smiling at her. Lily smiled back and looked around at the unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" she asked

"St. Mungo's" Sirius said "After James and I got you from Voldemort and he and his followers apparated away. Dumbledore to take you to St. Mungo's immediately, so that's what I did" As if on queue, the doors opened and Dumbledore walked in. He walked over to where Lily and the gang were

"Glad to see you're awake Miss Evans" he said smiling. "Now if the rest of you don't mind, I need to talk to Miss Evans and Mister Potter alone" The other kids happily obliged with his request and left them.

"Miss Evans, what you did the night Lord Voldemort came to your house was extremely brave. Not many people could take on an entire group of death eaters by themselves. But with that, I also have some grave news. I'm sorry to say that both of your parents have died and that your house has been burned down." Lily felt tears trickle down her face, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. "Your sister is fine, for she was somewhere else that night, and has been informed of what happened. For the rest of the holiday break, Mrs. Potter has been generous enough to allow you to stay at her house in Godric Hallows. She'll be taking you out one night as well to get you clothes and things you'll need for Hogwarts. That's all I need to tell you right now, do get better soon" and with that the old man walked away gracefully from the two kids.

Two weeks later, Lily was released from St. Mungo and was brought back to James house, which in Lily's opinion was more like a mansion.

"Wow" Lily said as she looked at the house "Your house is huge"  


"Yeah, that's what most people say" James said lightly as him, Lily, Remus and Sirius walked up and into James' house. The house smelled like fresh baked cookies and was very neat, which Lily definitely couldn't believe.

"Mom, we're home!" Sirius said. As he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. Walking down a hallways Lily said a semi-plump women with red hair. As she got closer she saw that her eyes were hazel, there was no doubt in Lily's mind that this wasn't James' mom.

"Hello dear!" she said puling her into a hug "I'm James' mother and I'm so happy to have you here. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. James! Would you show the poor girl up to her room, I swear I thought I raised you to have more manners than that!"

"Okay mom, I'm going I'm going" James said as Lily snickered a little bit. "Come on your room is this way" He began to lead her down a hallway and Lily looked at all of the different pictures on the walls, that we're beautiful. After walking for a little bit, James had finally stopped and turned into a room. The room was a large bed right in the middle of it, and it had dark green walls. There was a large wardrobe off to the side of it and a vanity on the other side of the room. There were two large doors that led out to a porch and Lily was simply in awe.

"Do you like it?" James asked

"Like it?" Lily said "I love it James, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much for everything, you've been so good to me."

"I just want you to get better, and I'll do anything to help you get better faster" James said sincerely and Lily felt like breaking down and crying. He's been nothing but good to her through the years, and she was nothing but a bitch to him back. She just judged him too quickly on things that made him look bad, and she felt bad for doing so and not getting to know him better throughout the years.

"Thank you" she said going over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and for once, she felt at peace. She didn't want to let go, but she didn't want to lead him on even more, so she let go graciously.

"Lunch will be ready soon, but you can take a short nap if you want to. You could probably use one right now I'm sure" James said smiling.

"Yeah, I think I am. I'll see you soon James." Lily said smiling back. She watched James as he walked out of the room and closing the door behind him. Lily ventured over to the double doors and opened them. She walked out onto the porch and looked out onto the large back yard that was largely covered in snow. The bare trees with a little bit of snow on them, looked beautiful and the entire backyard looked like something you'd see in a magazine. Lily 

walked back inside, shutting the doors behind her and walked over to the bed, she unfolded the blankets and crawled into the warm comfy bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Lily fell asleep and dreamt about a certain raven haired boy.


	6. Sorry

It's been almost a week since Voldemort came to Lily's house, and Lily has begun to accept that her parents are gone. She knew they wouldn't have wanted her weeping and would want her to move on with her life. Lily was sitting out on her deck just watching the sun rise. She thought it was beautiful how the color of the sky would change from black to blue. And how the shadows would slowly disappear. The sun was just about half way over the horizon, when Lily felt something being draped over her shoulders. She looked over and saw that it was a blanket and she also saw James. She smiled at him as he walked around to her other side and sat down in the chair next to her. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence. James looked out onto the yard and the rising sun, while Lily was looking at James. She has always known that James was handsome, but seeing him sitting next to her in complete silence, it was like seeing him a different light and she couldn't help but try to take all of it in. James looked over at her, and noticed that she was staring

"What?" James asked

"Oh...ummm" Lily said snapping out of her trance. "...it's nothing." She turned her head to the side and tried to hide her flushing face. She heard something land onto the edge of the railing on the porch. She turned her head and saw that there was a fairly large owl sitting there with a letter attached to it. James got up and untied the letter from the owl.

"It's for you Lily" he said looking at the name on the front. This surprised Lily, for she rarely got mail from anyone other then from Hogwarts in the summer. Lily opened the letter and read it silently.

_Freak,  
I hope you realize that __you're__ the entire reason that our parents are gone.  
Though, I don't know if they even want to call you their daughter anymore.  
You go to a school that teaches you magic, and then when our parents our dying before your eyes, you don't even do a thing.  
Some "daughter" you were to them, and when you think about it, they were so proud to have a witch in the family.  
Well, I don't think that they are to proud to have you in the family anymore.  
__You__ are what caused them to die.  
__You__ did nothing when they needed you the most.  
__You__ are a disgrace to the Evans name.  
After this letter, I do not want to talk to you at all.  
The funeral was three days ago, I figured that they didn't want their murderer there.  
I hope you have a horrible life freak._

Tears were rolling profusely down Lily's cheeks. Petunia was right Lily thought.

"Lily?" James asked with so much worry in his voice. Lily didn't do anything but simply hand the letter over to him. He read in silently to himself and couldn't believe that anyone could be this mad at Lily, for something she couldn't control. James walked over to Lily and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed both of her hand, which caused her to look up. James let go of one of Lily's hand and reached up and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Lily, you can't listen to what the awful person says. It's not your fault that your parents are dead and you did try to save them, but you couldn't. I'm sure you mum and dad are still proud of you, think about what Dumbledore said, not many people could take on an entire group of death eaters by themselves. Lily you're so incredible and it's a shame that you sister doesn't see that."

"I'm so sorry James." Lily said barely audible.  


"Sorry, for what?"

"For treating you so badly all these years. I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, when you definitely shouldn't be. I'm sorry with burdening you at your home this vacation and I'm sorry..." Lily said stopping mid sentence and just looked into James' eyes. Those hazel eyes that Lily could stare into forever. She felt butterflies within her stomach and her heart was racing. Lily had never experienced these feeling with anyone before, let alone James and she freaked out. She got immediately out of the chair and walked quickly back into her room. She flopped down onto her bed, covered her face with a pillow and screamed so loudly, that she thought even with the pillow that her scream would wake up everyone in the house. For once, Lily was seriously at a loss for words.

Lily spent the rest of the morning in her room. She was so confused, she wasn't supposed to like James, well at least not in that way. She always told herself to never fall for his charm, but today with the sun rising and him there and looking into her eyes with so much concern and love for her she couldn't help but have those kind of feelings for him. She was so confused about everything and on top of everything, she was supposed to go to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Potter this afternoon. They hadn't had a chance to lately for Mrs. Potter wanted to make sure that Lily had made a full recovery before going anywhere. She for the past week Lily's worn Mrs. Potters clothes, which about 3 times to big for Lily, but she could careless. She was forever grateful of what the entire family had done for her. Lily was just doing so finishing touches on her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lily shouted from the bathroom

"Lily?" Lily dropped her hair brush at the sound of the voice. Her stomach began to flip and turn and Lily felt her heart begin to beat twice as fast.

"Y-yea" she replied feebly as she bent down to pick up the brush.

"Mum says that we're going to be leaving in about 10 minutes okay?" Lily dropped the brush again.

"Wait," Lily rushed to the door frame of the bathroom and looked out and saw him. His hairy untidy as usual, his toned body stood out from under his semi tight dark red shirt. How his hazel eyes stood out the most out of his entire outfit. "You're coming?" Lily asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna check out the Quidditch shop while the two of you go and shop."

"What about Sirius or Remus?"

"They aren't coming. Moony went home for the morning, he had to say good bye to his parents. And Padfoot isn't awake" Lily glanced at the clock. 11:37 it read and Lily shook her head a little bit.

"Oh okay. I've gotta finish up some things, I'll be down in a few" Lily said

"Alright" He turned around and began to walk away. Lily watched him slowly walk away, he had reached the door when he turned around. "Hey Lily?" he said  


"Yeah?"

"You should leave your hair like that, it's very pretty" Lily began to blush and saw James give a small smile before he walked out of the doorway and turned the corner. Lily walked back into the bathroom and decided that she was done messing around with it, and just left it down like James suggested. Lily walked downstairs and she saw Mrs. Potter rushing around, like something was wrong.

"Oh Lily dear, glad you're here" she said as she quickly passed her "I know today was the day we were supposed to go to Diagon alley and get you you're things, but I'm afraid to say that I've been called into the Ministry for the day" She said as she zoomed by her again.

"I'll take her mum" James said. Lily's heart began to race again. Would this count for our date? She thought.

"Oh!" Mrs. Potter said happily "Thank you so much Jamesie poo." Lily tried to suppress her laughter as she looked over at James who was slightly blushing. "Here's the list of what Lily need and this should be enough to cover it." She handed James a bunch of money and a piece of paper

"You don't have to pay for it, I've got money--" Lily began to protest the fact that they were going to buy her the things she needed.

"Don't you worry my dear, we're happy to help. I'll be back later" Mrs. Potter then disapparated.

"Are you ready?" James asked

"Of course" Lily said happily then wait a moment and added "Jamesie poo" Lily laughed out loud as she saw James began to smile and blush even more.

"I hate that nickname. She's called me it since I was 6 and she's never given it up"

"I think it's adorable" Lily said still laughing a little.

"We're going to Floo there okay?" Lily simply nodded as she followed James into the living room. He said that she should go first, so Lily picked up the powder and through it down as she clearly spoke "Diagon Alley" Before she new it she landed in Flourish and Blotts. She walked out of the fireplace just in time for James to land there safely. The two of them walked out onto Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" James asked

"Gringotts, I think I shoul--" Lily began

"Lily, we're going to pay for you, my mum's given me enough money to pay for everything."

"But James, I don--"

"Lily, we're not going to Gringotts" Lily pouted and stamped her foot, like something a little kid would do when they didn't get there way. James looked down on the list and the first thing on there was robes. "Come on we're going to Madam Malkin's" James began to walk in 

the direction of where the shop was and Lily followed. They walked into the store just as Jas was leaving the store.

"Jas!" Lily said excitedly.

"Lily!" Jas replied with the same enthusiasm. The two girls hugged each other and Jas whispered in Lily's ear "I'm so sorry" the girls' released and Lily just simply nodded.

"Soooo..." Jas said suspiciously "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Well Lily and my mum were going to go shopping today, but she got called into work. So I offered to take Lily and get her the things she needed"

"Ma'am?" said Madam Malkin herself. She held out a bag for Jas. Jas walked over and grabbed the bag from her.

"Well I have to go, I'll see the two of you later" and with that she walked out of the door. Lily then walked up to the desk where Madam Malkin was.

"Um...Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I need new school robes"

"Oh yes yes..Come this way please" Lily followed her obediently to a large portion of the room where there was a small stool and about 10 feet away from the stool, there was a 3 sided mirror. "Stand on the stool" the women said and Lily did so. She began to measure Lily and she felt awkward for she knew James was watching her. But as soon as it began it was over, Lily made her way back to where James was.

"Where to next?" Lily asked

"Umm...the apothecary and then to the cauldron shop."

"Miss Evans" a voice called from behind her. Her and James both came up to the counter. "The total is 15 galleons, 9 sickles and 5 knuts" Lily's mouth dropped at the price. James paid for the robes and they walked out of the store.

"James, I really can't--"

"Lily" he said turning around to look at her. "Will you please just accept this, we're going to pay for you, and no we don't want to be paid back. We're glad to help you Lily" he smiled and although Lily didn't want to she didn't complain about the money issue again. The two of them went to every shop the Lily needed to go to and Lily now had everything that she needed for Hogwarts.

"Where to now?" James said after he transported everything back to his house

"I know!" Lily said and ran off too the store. She weeded her way through the people and she had found the shop she was looking for **Quality Quidditch Supplies**. She ran into the store and she turned around so she was facing the door. She saw James approaching and she just waited. He burst through the door and stop just in front of Lily.

"Why did you run away?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Because I wanted to go to a store that you liked because today we've only gone to store 

that I had to go to and I felt bad" James looked around the store quickly and realized where he was and Lily watched as she saw his lips slowly turn upwards into a smile. "Go. Look around" Lily said and before she knew it James was off. Lily wandered around the store aimlessly. She had picked up a few books and skimmed through them, but nothing really grabbed her attention. She picked up the next book labeled _Quidditch through the Ages_ and began to skim through it. She flipped through it, occasionally stopping and looking at the moving pictures.

"Find anything" a voice said causing Lily to scream a little. She looked over and saw James' face there.

"Ehh..." Lily replied, snapping the book shut and putting it back on the shelf.

"Do you even like Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I do" Lily knew this surprised James by the look on his face when she said this.

"Ever played?"

"Yeah I have" This surprised Lily even more.

"When?"

"Well, I've played when I went over to Jas's house. We'd play with her little brother"

"You any good?"

"I'm not horrible if that's what you mean"

"Well, wanna play with us when we get home?"

"James, it's freezing out."

"So, is someone afraid to lose?" James said with a smirk on his face

"Oh please potter, you'll be the one whose losing" Lily retorted. Lily followed James around the store a little bit more. James showed her something's, but eventually he wanted to go home. The two of them walked back into Flourish and Blotts and flooed back to the Potters house.

"PADFOOT! MOONY!" James called as soon as he stepped foot in the house. Lily heard footsteps coming from upstairs and she waited for them to reach where they were. They both came into the living room, looking rather angrily.

"What Prongs?!" Sirius said

"Let's go play Quidditch"

"We can't, Peter isn't here and if you hadn't noticed, it's freezing outside." Remus said

"Whoever said we're going to be playing outside?" James said with a sly smirk on his face

"What are you talking about, we've always played outside whenever we're here" Sirius said. 

James, still with the sly smirk on his face began to walk out of the room. Lily looked at Remus and Sirius who both just shrugged a response and the three of them quickly followed him out. Every time they turned a corner they would barely see James turn the next corner which helped in reassuring they were going the right way. Eventually they made to a hallway in which there was nothing but a door at the end of it. Lily and the boys walked down the hallway and Lily felt that she was in one of those scary movies where they're almost at the end and they're about to catch the killer. They had reached the door and stopped.

"Open it Sirius" Remus said

"Are you crazy?" Sirius replied "I've seen those crazy Muggle movies where there's the killer on the other side of the door and if I open it, I'm going to be killed"

"What?! That's ridiculous Padfoot, now just open the door"

"Well if it's so ridiculous than why don't you open it"

"You're standing in my way" Sirius happily moved away from the door handle and Remus' face looked worried

"There, now go on and open it" Sirius said smiling

"I...uhh--" Remus said trying to think of something to get him out of it.

"Oh move over!" Lily exclaimed as she pushed her way around Remus and opened the door. Lily couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what was behind the door. An entire quidditch stadium with even a few seats for people to just sit and watch in. Lily walked in and looked around, still looking around at the stadium. Her eyes finally stopped wandering as she say James, who was carrying out what looked like a chest. That probably holds the balls Lily thought.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU SHOWN US THIS BEFORE!?" She heard Sirius bellow as he made his was over to James, with Remus right on his tail.

"Hold on Padfoot, we've only just got it. My mum and dad got it for me as a Christmas gift." James said setting down the chest and started walking over to where there were three brooms laying on the ground. He mounted it and zoomed off quickly. Sirius who still seemed mad didn't say anything back to him but simply just walked over and picked up a broom and flew into the air as well. Remus and Lily quickly followed James' and Sirius' example and now the 4 of the were hovering in the middle of the field.

"How are teams going to go?" Lily asked

"Me and Padfoot vs. You and Moony" James said simply.

"What?! No fair, that's like suicide for our team!" Remus quickly retorted "No offense Lily" he said to her and Lily just simply shrugged.

"Fine, Lily and Padfoot and Me and Moony. Everyone happy with that?" No one fought with what James so he continued. "We're not going be play with beaters of a keeper. Each team will have one chaser and one seeker okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement and the four spilt, James and Remus on one side and Lily and Sirius on the other side.  


"What do you wanna be? I'm not much of a seeker, but if you feel more comfortable pla--" Sirius started

"No, I wanna be the seeker" Lily said and Sirius didn't oppose her at all. She and James landed on the ground, which seemed fair to Lily because if Lily was in the air while James was throwing up the quaffle she would have an advantage. James released the Snitch first and waited a few moments before he threw the quaffle and the game had begun. Sirius had first possession of the ball and easily made it through one of the rings, Lily cheered slightly but was more determined on finding the snitch. At Jas's house Lily was always the seeker on her team, so she felt right at home looking for the snitch. She flew around the pitch making sure she checked every spot for the snitch. After about 10 minutes or so, Lily guessed she had spotted it over by her and Sirius' goal post. She zoomed after it, hoping James wouldn't see her until she almost had it wrapped around her fingers, but unfortunately for her that wasn't the case. As Lily chased after the small ball, she felt someone bump into her. She glanced over and saw that James was right next to her. The two of them battled it out, switching all the time on who was in the lead. Lily leaned her broom forward, trying to make herself go faster, but whenever she did James would be right there. Lily and James were closing in on the snitch, Lily reached out her hand in an attempt to grab it. She leaned close to her broom, trying to make her self more aero-dynamic. She was literally millimeters away from the Snitch, and Lily was so close to her broom she was almost parallel with it. She sped up enough for her to close her hand tightly around the snitch and she sat up vertically, holding the snitch up. Sirius started to cheer as the four of them landed on the ground again. He ran over to Lily and picked her up causing for Lily to smile and laugh out loud. He soon put her back down on the ground.

"Great game Lily" Remus said smiling at her.

"Thanks! You put up an awesome fight too" She replied. She looked over at James, expecting him to be kind of mad, but instead he wore the most handsome smile Lily had ever seen and she tried to keep standing for she felt like her knees were going to collapse.

"Good game Lily" he said

"You too" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She looked into James eyes and she felt her stomach flip several times

"Lily I don't understand it. You're amazing! Why don't you play for the house team?!" Sirius said causing for Lily to break eye contact with James

"Umm... because you guys already have a fabulous seeker" Lily said talking about James "...and besides if I joined the house team I would have the potential of getting a head as big as James'" she said and Sirius and Remus both started laughing. Lily walked away from the three boys, for she wanted to take a shower, but she felt eyes on her as she walked out of the pitch and she had a good feeling of whose they were.

After Lily took a shower and changed she walked back down into the living room where she spent time with the boys. Lily was laughing constantly, from all the jokes the boys had made and she began to really regret not knowing them this well from the get go, but she 

couldn't change that and she figured she might as well make the most of what she had now. Soon, they were all called in for dinner and the four of them joined Mrs. and Mr. Potter in the dining room. The meal was fantastic and Lily was truly grateful for all the things that they had done for her. After dinner Lily went up to her room and walked back out onto the porch. She saw the ending for the sun setting and Lily looked up to the stars. She was making all kind of shaped and things by connecting them.

"Figured I'd find you here" a voice said from behind Lily. She quickly turned around and saw James standing there and her heart began to race. "Whatcha' doin'?" he said sitting in the chair next to her.

"Connecting the stars" she simply said and a silence fell between them. Lily continued to look up at the stars, but they were the last thing on her mind right now. All she could think about was James. She heard him shift in his chair and Lily looked over at him.

"Lily" he said, his voice sounding a little shaky "I--I know it isn't Christmas time yet, but I couldn't want until then" and with that James pulled out a long box with a bow onto of it. He held it out in front of her and she slowly took it. She opened it up to see a necklace made of silver with Lily in cursive and a small flower off to the side. In the middle of the flower there was a green stone. It took Lily's breath away.

"James--I--" she said trying to make out some words, but couldn't.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm glad you like it so much" James said with a smile. Lily continued to stare at the necklace in her hand. She was simply amazed by it.

"JAMES!" a voice shouted from inside the house

"I'll see you later Lily" He said and got up and walked into the house again. Lily quickly realized what had happened and sprang out of her chair, sat the necklace down and ran inside.

"James!" she exclaimed, causing him to halt right at the doorway to her bedroom. She walked up to him quickly, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. James seemed shocked by her action at first but quickly responded. He threw her arms around her waist and picked her up with ease it seemed. She laughed into the kiss and they both broke apart. James then pressed his forehead against Lily's and their noses were barely touching.

"I told you that one day you'd be mine" he said softly

"I know" she said "I'm sorry it took so long" she whispered back to him and Lily for the first time since her parents death, she felt relieved


	7. Over

Christmas vacation was over and it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus walked ahead of Lily and James as they made their way through King's Cross. Lily watched as people stared in awe at them. They couldn't believe their eyes: James Potter and Lily Evans were holding hands. People's jaws dropped as they walked by, and occasionally some people accidentally dropped their things. Seeing all these people made Lily think of Sirius' and Remus' first reactions and she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_James and Lily walked down the stairs hand in hand and stopped at the basin and Lily couldn't help but think for perfect their hands fit together. She saw Sirius sitting down on the couch, trying to figure out how to work the television._

"So, Prongs what did your precious Li--" Sirius began until he saw that James and Lily were holding hands. He looked completely shocked and Lily seriously thought that he might faint

"Wa--wh--w" Sirius said, stilling trying to grasp the fact that they were dating.

"Water?" Lily said chuckling a little "Do you want water?" She asked and she heard foots steps coming from the kitchen and she saw Remus coming. He walked into the room and looked over at Lily and James and he smiled

"Finally" was all he said as he made his way over to the couch where Sirius was. He took the remote out of his hand and flicked through the channels. James pulled Lily over to the love seat that was diagonal from the couch where the boys were sitting. James wrapped his arm around Lily

"Doesn't that" Sirius said pointing to James and Lily "Surprise you at all?!" he exclaimed

"Eh..." Remus said as he continued to flick through the channels "Not really."

"How can it not?! I mean they've hated each other for years and now all of the sudden they're dating and eventually making baby James'" Sirius said "that's only going to bring chaos to the wizarding world!"

"A- I don't think that Lily is planning on having a baby any time soon and B-It shouldn't surprise you at all, I mean James' has changed and it's not like Lily was hiding the fact that she liked James. Haven't you noticed how red and jittery she got whenever she was close to James. Must've been seriously blind to not notice that she liked him"

"I'm not blind!" he said back defensively

"Well...er...I guess you're just...slow to catching onto things" Remus said

"Well sorry we all can't be super genius' like you Moony" Sirius said. Lily looked over at James who was looking at her. She reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"AH!! PDA!! God, you guys have only been going out for .5 seconds and you're already sucking each other faces off. Come on I don't want to see that, especially when it has to do with one of my best friends!"

"Don't you think it's a little hypocritical coming from you Padfoot?" Remus asked

"Moony's got a point Padfoot. Wasn't is a certain someone that tried to make out with a certain chaser and they weren't even going out." James and Lily laughed a little bit. She 

_knew that they were talking about the day of tryouts down but the lake. She saw Sirius mumbled something under his breath and Lily couldn't help but think what everyone at the school would think. _

Lily looked from Remus to Sirius and then to James and was a little bit amazed on how they were so unaffected by their reactions. She felt very uncomfortable on how everyone was watching.

"What's wrong?" James whispered in Lily's ear

"It's just.." Lily whispered back "..Everyone's staring at us."

"So let them stare" James answered "they're probably all jealous that I have the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts" Lily blushed a little bit. They four of them made it through the barrier and boarded the train. They walked long the train and stopped and piled into a compartment. Lily was about to go into the compartment, until she felt something or rather someone jump on her back she heard a laughter that was oh too familiar to her and she began to laugh as well as she tried to regain her balance. She felt herself and the person on her back begin to fall over and she had given up on trying to regain her balance. She fell to the floor and she looked over at the dark haired girl laughing hysterically next to her.

"Lily Marie Evans" Jasmine said "I am thoroughly disappointed in you. First off, you don't even bother to talk to either me or Belle at all this vacation. You had us worry on how you were since the attack and then you start to date James and you don't even bother to give us a heads up?" Jas stood up and looked down at the laughing red head

"I'm sorry mom" Lily replied back sarcastically as she took Jas' hand and got up. The girls walked into the compartment and Lily sat in between Sirius and James, while Belle sat next to Remus and Jasmine next to her. The train had taken off and Lily leaned her head onto James' chest. His steady heart beat was very soothing to Lily.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked

"I don't know, I didn't see him get on the train earlier" Remus replied

"Ha, knowing him he probably missed the train" Sirius said

"I still don't understand why you guys hang out with him. I mean you guys are extremely smart and you guys have girls drooling at your feet, where Peters just pudgy and creepy." Jasmine said. Lily was starting to become worried, no one had explained to Jas about Remus' condition and therefore, didn't understand why they hung out with him

"It doesn't matter. We have our reasons for hanging out with him and it's none of your business" Sirius replied.

"Well it is my business, because both of my bestfriends are dating guys that are good friends with him. And personally he looks like he could kill someone"

"Peter couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to. There's no need to fret"

"Well if one of my friends die because of him. I'm blaming you" Jas said angrily

"Why in merlins name would you blame me. I didn't kill them!" He replied defensively  


"I'd blame you because you didn't take my advice when you had the time to save them!" she said. Lily's eye lids grew heavy as she listened to them bicker. She eventually blocked them out and fell asleep.

"Flower" Lily heard a voice say and she slowly opened her eyes to see James looking back down at her. She sat up and looked around and saw that no one was there

"Mmmm" she said stretching "Where is everyone" she asked

"They went to change, we're almost there. I figured you should go get changed as well" James said

"Aw thanks" She said giving James a quick the lips "Be right back" Lily grabbed her uniform and walked out of the compartment. She walked down the aisle of the train and towards the girl's bathroom. She opened the door and saw that Jas and Belle were already in there.

"Hey" Lily said to them shutting the door behind her

"Hi" Belle replied

"Wha--" Lily began to sad

"My god. Black is infuriating!" Jas exclaimed "Oh we're not going to lose the talent show" she said mockingly "Especially to a bunch of girls. I'd rather die then lose to some girls. He's so lucky I didn't blow off his head right then and there. I mean seriously how much more of a pig can you get. I mean obviously he doesn't realize that girls are just as good as guys in anything. I could crush him at anything anyday! Girls are just as strong as guys and should deserve the same respect! God I know for a fact that I could beat him in a duel, but that wouldn't be that hard. A 1st year could probably beat him in a duel, I mean he's got a brain the size of a peanut. And then on top of all of that he has the audacity to go and ask me to be his girlfriend. Is her seriously that think headed that he doesn't understand that fact that I would never go on a date with him, let alone be his girlfriend. I swear if it wasn't for Belle pulling me out of the compartment, I would've blasted him into oblivion."

"--t's up?" Lily finished slowly "Wow." She couldn't help but think that they were just like James and herself before this year

"Yeah, you should've seen it Lily. It was pretty intense"

"I guess so" Lily said

"You know what Lils." Belle asked her

"What Belle" Lily replied already knowing what she was going to say

"As I was watching them, I could help but think that they were like you and James" she said sort of mockingly

"I see what you mean Belle" Lily replied playing along "You know what that means don't 

cha'"

"What Lils?"

"That Jas and Sirius love each other and eventually one day they're going to realize it and have tons of babies!" Lily exclaimed and she a Belle burst out laughing as they saw Jas' face go from anger to disgust.

"I would never ever EVER go out with the arrogant self centered prat!" Jas said defensively.

"Never say never doll face" Lily replied back. She quickly changed and the girls made there way back to the compartment. The saw that the guys were already in the compartment as they made there way back to there seats. Lily could feel a tension and Jas and Sirius kept throwing death glares at each other. The train ride lasted another 10 minutes, but to Lily it seemed like it was so much longer. Lily was so grateful when the train had come to a stop and they got out of the compartment. Lily figured that it would be less awkward if they rode in separate carriages and so the girls rode in one carriage, while the boys rode in another. Although they rode in separate carriages up to the castle, during dinner they all sat together but it wasn't that awkward for Sirius was talking to Frank while Jas was talking to Alice.

"Wanna go?" Lily heard James whisper into her ear, and Lily obliged. The couple said there goodbyes and walked hand in hand out of the Great hall, where they received whispering as they walked out. They quickly made there was up to the Heads' room.

"Hello Artmeis" Lily said

"Hello Miss Evans, Mister Potter." She said "Password?"

"Time Turner" The portrait opened and the couple made there way in to the room.

"so wha--" Lily began until she felt James' lips on top of hers. They kissed for a while until Lily broke away from the kiss leaving her flushed.

"What was that for?" she asked

"Do I need a reason for kissing my girlfriend?"

"No, I guess not" they made their way over to the couch and they sat down on it. James leaned up against the armrest while Lily was lying down with her head in his lap as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Do you know why Sirius keeps asking Jas out?" Lily asked

"Because he likes her?" he said unsure "Honestly Lils, I have no idea. I don't try to understand his mind set"

"But you guys are practically brothers. Hasn't he told you anything? I know you used to ask for help to help get my to go out with you."

"How'd you know that?"

"Did you seriously think all Remus and I talked about on our rounds was school work?" she said moving so she was now sitting up  


"Fair enough, but he hasn't told me anything about Jas lately. You should probably ask Remus if you wanna find out anything. I used to go to him for advice. Do you honestly think that he could come to me for advice, when it took me 6 and a half years to get the girl I liked to go out with me?" James said slyly and Lily blushed a tad and pushed him playfully. "Ouch" He said mockingly "That really hurt" She was going to push him again, but this time he was ready. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto her back. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled it up above her head with the other one. He hovered over her and smirked down at her. "Did you seriously think I'd let you win?" He asked as he watched her feeble attempts to free her wrists were failing. Come on Lily think! She thought and she knew what to do. She reached up and kissed James. He kissed her back and little did he know, he was falling right into her trap. Lily felt one of his hands go into her hair. She tried to move her hands and felt that he was slowly loosening his grip. After several more minutes of kissing, Lily finally could get her hands free. She first put them in his hair, to make it look less suspicious. She eventually moved her hands from his had and down to his chest. She placed them there softly yet firmly and before James could understand what was happening, he was thrown backwards. Lily quickly pinned his hand above his head and she smirked down at him.

"Did you seriously think that I'd let _you_ win?" She asked as she looked at the confused boy. She leaned her head down and moved over to his ear. "Good night" she said and she could feel him squirm from underneath him. She knew that his ticklish was his ears. She let go of his wrists and began to walk towards her room. She was almost there when she was grabbed at the waist and spun around.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?"

"I think you'll suffice for tonight. You went 6 and a half years without one, I think one more day won't kill you"

"Please?!" He begged as he put on the best puppy dog face he could. She laughed a little and began to reach up to kiss him, but stop literally millimeters away from his lips. She barely brushed against his lips and turned around and ran into her room before James could catch her again.

"LILY EVANS IS A VERY CRUEL PERSON!!" She heard from the other side of her door. Lily laughed as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed where she fell asleep instantly.

Spring had hit Hogwarts. The flowers were popping up from the ground. The trees were beginning to grow back there leaves, the snow was melting and everyone as in such a good mood. Lily was walking back to the heads room to change and shower. She had just gotten done with practicing their new song for the talent show and she was so happy with what they got done today.

"Hey Artemis!" Lily said happily

"Password please?"

"Lilykins" she said and portrait swung open. She walked through and she was a little 

surprised to not see James there, but then she figured that he was with his friends. She showered quickly and changed her clothes and made her way over to the Gryffindor common room

"Password" the portrait said monotonously

"Lemon drops" the portrait swung open and Lily walked in and went immediately towards the boy's stairs. She climbed up them and was about to knock on their door when he heard something that peaked her interest.

"Hey Padfoot" she knew the voice was James "What's up with you and Jas?"

"What'd mean?" said another voice which she figured was Sirius

"What I mean is that the bet's over with, so I don't know why you're trying to date her"

"What bet?" a squeaky voice said and Lily knew it was Peter

"Well earlier this year, Sirius and I made a bet to see who could get Lily/Jas to go out with them first." Lily was stunned. This was just a bet to him Lily thought as she pushed tears back and continued to listen to the conversation. "--and whoever lost would have to go up to Snape and bow down to him while saying 'Snape is the king. All hail Snape'"

"You guys are so stupid. Lily will flip out if she hears about this" a new voice said and Lily assumed it was Remus.

"Well that's why I'm not going to tell her about it" James said and Lily couldn't take it anymore she ran down the stairs and over to the girls dormitories. Tears were lightly streaking down her face as she reached her old room and burst through it.

"Lily!" Belle exclaimed as she got up from her bed and ran over to hug her

"I hate him!" she said angrily. She and Belle walked back to Belle's bed and sat on it

"Who do you hate?" Jas asked. Both of the girls knew that Lily was a strong girl and usually wouldn't cry and seeing her like this made them both very worried.

"Potter!"

"No you don't sweetie you lo--" Belle began

"It was all a bet. Our entire relationship was just a stupid bet to him!" She said wiping away her tears.

"you can't be serious" Jas says

"I swear on my parents' grave." Lily said finally getting her tears to stop "That's why Black keeps asking you out. Him and Potter made a bet to see which one of them could either you or me to go out with the first. I can't believe I thought he changed. God how stupid am I!"

"You're not stupid darling, he had us all fooled" Belle said.

"We need to get back at them" Jas said dead seriously  


"How though?" Lily asked. The girls sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Jas exclaimed "This is definitely going to be great"

"Alright, let's hear it!" Lily said anxiously

"Here's the plan..." Jas started and Lily couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The girls woke up at about 8 the next morning. Lily was so anxious to do what they had planned last night. Lily slept in the with Jas and Belle last night, for she couldn't face James without ripping him up in shreds. They all got changed and went down to the Great Hall together. The Great Hall was packed and Lily was happy to see the James, Sirius and Remus were already down there. They walked down to where they were sitting and Lily was trying extremely hard not to screw this up.

"Where were you last night" James asked her

"Sorry, I was with Jas and Belle most of the night and I figured I'd just crash there last night." Lily said sweetly "It's was a girls night"

"Alright. And is there a reason why you're not sitting next to me" he asked

"Yeah, cause she just loves me sooo much more than she loves you" Jas said seriously, though everyone else started laughing.

"Hey Rem" Belle asked

"Yeah?"

"I need help with some homework, can you help me" she asked sweetly

"Sure." he said. Yes! Lily thought Everything's going to plan! She watched as they left the Great hall and were out of sight. Lily grabbed some food and piled it onto her plate and began to eat.

"Hey James?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Are you taller than Sirius?" she asked and he gave her the most curious look.

"Why would you want know?"

"Well you see, Jas and I were talking last night and she thinks that Sirius is taller, and I think she's crazy because I'm pretty sure you're taller than him"

"Okay..." James said still trying to figure out why his girlfriend was being so weird this morning "...uhh yeah I'm taller than Sirius"

"No you're not!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I am"

"Prongs, are you crazy?! I've always been taller than you since forever."

"How about you guys just stand up and we'll figure out for ourselves?" Jas suggested and both the boys begin to stand up. Lily and Jas both pulled out there wands stealthily. "Now stand shoulder to shoulder" The boys did as they were told.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The girls said and both the boy went ridged. The outburst caught most of the attention of the Great Hall. Most of them wondering why she would do this to her boyfriend

"Now boys if you can hear me move your eyes up and down" Both the boys moved there eyes up and down "Good. So Lily, what do you think we should do now?"

"Oh I don't know Jas, I was thinking this Levicorpus!" she said point her wand at James causing for him to hang upside down by his ankles about 5 feet in the air.

"Wow Lily" Jas said acting amazed "That does seem like fun. So it's like this: Levicorpus!" she said point at Sirius who now looked like James. The entire Great Hall was laughing as they saw two of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts hanging upside down.

"Ooh Lils how about this" Jas said and flicked her wand and both of the boys pants were now around their ankles.

"In genius Jas!" She said as she started to laugh at seeing James' boxers which were white with pink hearts on them, while Sirius were wearing boxers that were black but in red it said 'Kiss Me'.

"Hey Jas how about this?" Lily asked as she hopped over the table, picked up a bowl of oatmeal in smashed it into James' face. She then moved over to Sirius and smashed a bowl of porridge into his face. Jas hopped over the table and looked at Lily happily.

"Now Hun, you know they're going to need something to wash that down with" Jas said picking up a pitcher of orange juice and pouring it all over him. She then picked up a pitcher of water and poured it over Sirius.

"Miss Evans, Miss Sweeny what is going on here?!" A voice came from behind them. The girls turned around to see Professor McGonagall with a very stern look on her face.

"Sorry professor" Lily said sincerely "Jas and I had made a bet--" she said putting emphasis on the word bet. She looked over at James briefly and saw that he had gone wide eyes. Lily assumed that he knew what was going on now. "--we had a bet to see who could prank them the best."

"Bet, or no bet. You have no reason to prank Mister Potter and Black. I would think out of everyone you would be the least likely to do this. I'm gravely disappointed in you Miss Evans" But you don't know the whole story! Lily wanted to scream out. "Since it is your first offense, I'll let you off with one week of detention. But if I catch you doing this again, you'll have it worse. Now I suggest you get off to class" The girls hopped over the table and grabbed their bags and began to walk out of the Great hall.  


"Lily" she heard someone say. She turned around to see that Professor McGonagall had fixed the damage that was done to James and Sirius.

"James, if you still haven't gotten it by now I'll just put it in plain English" Lily said looking at James "We're over" She turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. And she couldn't explain why, but she had tears running down her face.

It's been nearly a month since the incident in the great hall. Lily and James still haven't said once word to each other and it's not like James didn't want to talk to her, it's just that Lily wouldn't give him the time. Whenever she'd see him she'd run in the opposite direction. Lily felt awful about what she had done to James and she was so mad that she allowed her anger to control her that much. Lily didn't have the energy for much more. She barely ate or slept anymore. NEWT's were coming up and Lily was studying day and night and on top of that she had been practicing nearly everyday for the talent show. Lily was mentally and physically exhausted.

Lily had skipped breakfast this morning, for she didn't feel like eating. She made her way to the Divination room, and sat down at one of the round tables. She pulled out her book and began to study, she was having the most trouble in this class beside Transfiguration. She was so into her book that she didn't even realize that someone had sat across form her until she heard them cough. She looked up and saw Sirius sitting across form her.

"What?" she said looking back down at her book and continued where she left off.

"Look at me" he said simply and she looked up. "That was a mean thing you did" he said softly

"Like what you guys did was any better?" She said coldly

"It was one harmless little bet"

"One harmless little bet that showed me that James never truly cared about me and that he was willing to risk my feelings just so he wouldn't have to bow down to Snape"

"Evans open your pretty green eyes and look around you. Prongs has done nothing but care for you and it's a shame that you don't see it. He's been a wreck since that day and it's all because of you. You won't even give him the time of day to try to explain to you that he truly loves you. He does nothing but mope around and even though he would kill me for saying this, sometimes at night I hear him crying. Evans, I always thought that you were perfect for Prongs, but if you can't see that he truly loves you and you think that he only started dating you so he wouldn't have to bow down to Snape, you don't know him at all" Sirius said. Lily didn't do anything but look down at her book. She pushed back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. This was the first time since the day in the great hall she 

wanted to cry and she would not cry in front of Sirius. Lily continued to look down at her book as she heard shuffling from the other side of the table. She glanced up and saw that Sirius was no longer sitting there and she looked over her shoulder and saw him sitting with a couple of new people. Lily blinked the tears away from her eyes as she saw Alice Fairburn sitting across from her, giving her a apologetic smile. Lily feebly smiled back. James never loved me, if he did then he wouldn't have done that Lily thought, and even if he did love me, I don't think he would take me back; because if I was him, I wouldn't take me back. Professor Trelawney came into the classroom and the class had begun, but Lily didn't learn a thing all she could concentrate on was what Sirius said, and how it couldn't be true.


	8. Aftermath

"Lily?" She heard from the other side of the door. Lily looked up from her books as she heard the person knock again

"Lily?" a soft spoken voice said. Lily recognized the voice almost immediately. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_ Lily thought as she heard a sigh come from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there" he sighed again "Please Lily, I hate this. I never meant to hurt you. That bet with Sirius was the stupidest move I've every made in my life." Tears stung Lily's eyes and she thought about the bet briefly.

_"What I mean is that the bet's over with, so I don't know why you're trying to date her"_

"What bet?" a squeaky voice said and Lily knew it was Peter

"Well earlier this year, Sirius and I made a bet to see who could get Lily/Jas to go out with them first." Lily was stunned. This was just a bet to him Lily thought as she pushed tears back and continued to listen to the conversation. "--and whoever lost would have to go up to Snape and bow down to him while saying 'Snape is the king. All hail Snape'"

Lily didn't want to talk to him. Sure, call her selfish, but she couldn't face him. "Flower, I wish I could see how much I really do care about you and I didn't date you just so I couldn't. Lils, I--" She heard him sigh one more time and she heard footsteps retreating from her door. She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her door. She quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door a crack. She saw James' retreating back walking away from the door and moving over to the couch. He sat down with his elbows on his knees and his hand holding up his hanging head. Lily shut the door quietly again and made her way over to the bay window in her room. She climbed up onto the window ledge and stared out into the night time. Everything was dark, for there was no moon light out tonight. The only light that was visible to Lily was the light that came from the castle. She looked down and saw two figures standing close together and finally they kissed. Lily looked away quickly. She felt the tears coming to her eyes but she pushed them away fiercely. She promised herself, that she wouldn't cry anymore about James. She was stronger than that and she knew it. She got down from the ledge and walked back over to her bed. She quickly picked up where she left off and was soon consumed in her studies.

Jas walked out of the castle peacefully. She was stressed with everything that has happened this year, she needed a walk. She didn't wander too far, for if she did she was sure she was going to get lost.

"Jas!" she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Belle, Remus and Sirius running towards her.

"You pant need to stop pant being so hard pant to find" Sirius huffed out and Jas just rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys need?" Jas asked

"Come back to the common room with us" Remus said

"Why?"

"Just do it please?" Belle pleaded.

"Fine" Jas followed them back to the common room and there was an awkwardness around all of them as they walked. Jas wasn't sure if it was because she was still furious at Sirius and everyone knew it, or if it something else, but it was bugging her. The four of them finally reached the common room and no one was around.

"Now what is so important that you dragged me all way up here to tell me?" Jas said taking the seat next to the couch, while Sirius, Belle and Remus took the couch.

"Well we want James and Lily to get back together" Belled said simply.

"We all want them to, but it's never going to happen" Jas said non-chalantly

"Why not?" Sirius asked

"Because pea brain, you're idiot of a best friend decided to break my best friends heart, and with being her friend since we were in diapers, I know how she'll deal with something like this" Jas said harshly "She's going to avoid it for a very long time, and when she finally comes to her senses, she'll have realized by then that it'll be too late and she'll move on." Jas sighed and turned her head toward the roaring fire. "That's how she deals with something like this" she said in a quite voice.

"Why don't we try and change that" Remus said optimistically and Jas laughed a little

"That's like trying to make a lion eat vegetables" Jas said and there was a pause after that was uncomfortable

"Why can't you just try and help us, instead of shooting our ideas down?" Sirius asked harshly

"I am trying to help you, I'm telling you guys, you're fighting an already won battle" Jas said defensively "Lily's not going to change for something like this."

"Well why don't you try and make her?!" Sirius said almost shouting

"Why don't you try to make James' less of an idiot?!" Jas matching his loudness "If it wasn't for the two of you being some of the biggest idiots I've ever met, we wouldn't even be in this situation!"

"Can't Lily just see that the bet meant nothing?!"

"How the hell is she supposed to know that?!" Jas said screaming now

"Actually talking to James would be a good start" He said sarcastically

"Do you talk to any of your ex's that actually meant something to you" Jas said "Oh wait, none of your ex's ever did mean anything to you did they? I mean how could they, you dated them for what, a day and then dumped them."

"That's not true" Sirius said softly

"Whatever you say buddy boy" Jas said and turned her attention back to Belle and Remus 

"I'm sorry guys, I'd love to help, but I know that you're not going to get them back together. You can do whatever you want to try, just remember what I said" With that Jas stood and walked out of the common room and went back to her walk with Sirius' words still ringing in her ears _'That's not true'_

Two weeks. That's all Lily had left until the talent show, her exams, we graduation. Until her real life started. Lily was so stressed out with everything though, and she couldn't seem to get a grip on anything. She buried in her studies most, if not all of the time and when she was studying she was working with Jas and Belle on their routine for the talent show. She never saw James anymore, only for when they had to do their rounds or when they had classes together, but she wouldn't talk to him. They'd split up for their rounds and she'd sit as far away from him in the classroom.

Lily was walking up to the head master's office after her classes were done.

"Lemon drops" she said and the statue came alive and began to twirl only to reveal a staircase. Lily climb up the stairs slowly and knocked on the headmaster's door. She heard a muffled come in and Lily opened the door. She saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the top of his stairs and he began to descend down them.

"Ah, hello Miss Evans" he said walking over to his desk "To what do I owe this visit."

"Well Professor" Lily said walking to the desk so she was now standing directly in front of me "I was wondering if there would be a way for me to sing in the talent show by myself"

"Has something happened between You, Miss Conroy and Miss Sweeny?"

"No sir, it's just I'd like to sing a song by myself" Lily said "Maybe Pot--James could sing a song by himself as well. Since we came up with the idea perhaps we should sing in it as well?" There was a pause and Lily tried to read his face, but she couldn't. After several moments Lily saw his lips curve upwards and his eyes begin to twinkle.

"That's a wonderful idea Miss Evans, I'll owl Mister Potter immediately and tell him what's going on okay?" She felt as if she could hug him right then and there

"Thank you Professor" she said and she hurriedly walked out of his office. She needed to work on the song she was going to do, and she knew what would be the perfect song for this talent show.

James was laying on his old bed. His classes were done for the day and he just wanted to relax right now.

_tap tap tap_

James looked over and saw that there was an owl at his window. He groaned as she just up from his bed and went over to his window and opened it, allowing the owl to come in. James quickly untied the note and then the owl quickly flew out of his room. James walked back to 

his bed as he read the note.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

Today Miss Evans purposed the idea of the Heads singing in the talent show and I allowed her to do so.  
Therefore, I'm sending you this note telling you that you have to prepare a solo song for you to sing during the talent show.  
You will not be eligible to win the prize, and the only way you can win is by Mister Lupin and Black and yourself beating everyone else.  
Remember, have fun with this!

--Professor Dumbledore.

Is she crazy?! I can't sing a song by myself, not in front of the entire school! James thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius and Remus coming in to the room

"Hey Prongs" Sirius said

"Hey" James said, still looking down at the note

"What's that?" Remus asked

"A note from Dumbledore"

"What does he want?"

"I have to sing in the talent show"

"Hate to break it to you Prongs, but you're already singing in the talent show" Sirius said flopping down on his bed.

"I know that" James said "Lily suggested that the head's sing their own song for the talent show. So now I have to do another song"

"Oh" Sirius said and silence came down in the room "What song are you going to do?"

"Oh jeez, I don't know" James said sarcastically "I've only had the note for 5 seconds. How silly of me not to know what song I'm going to be doing!"

"You want help picking a song?" Remus asked sincerely

"Nah, I'm gonna find it myself, if you don't mind" James said

"Hey Prongs, reason we're up here is because it's dinner time. You wanna come"

"Uh...you guys go ahead with out me, I'll catch up later."

"You okay" Sirius asked

"Yeah, I just need to do something real quick" They both just smiled at him and walked out of the room. James set the letter down and laid back down on his bed and looked up at the 

ceiling. After a couple of minutes, James sprang up happily. He knew what he was going to do.

Lily walked into her bedroom and set her books down. She had just got done with practicing the song she was going to do for a solo.

_tap tap tap_

An owl was at her window and she quickly let it in. She untied the note from it, and stroked it softly with one finger before the owl flew away. Lily opened the note as she sat down on the bed.

_Meet me down at the lake at 9 tonight_

Lily wondered who it could be. It's not James, the handwriting is too neat. It's not Jas or Belle either, they have completely different handwriting than this Lily thought. Lily put the note down on her bed and she walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall where she meet up with Jas and Belle.

"Hey Lils" They both said

"Hey" she said not really paying attention. They both just gave her curious looks

"Uh..Hun are you okay?" Belle said

"Hmm...oh yeah..I'm uh--I'm fine" she said still trying to figure out who sent her that note.

"Tell us what's wrong" Jas said "And don't tell us nothing, because you know that won't trick us" Lily sighed

"Alright, so I came back to my room to drop off my books before I was going to come back here, and when I was in my room there was an owl at my window and so I opened the window and took the note from the owl and I opened it and the note said 'Meet me down at the Lake at 9 tonight' and I know it's not James because the handwriting is too neat and I know it's not either of you two, because you guys have extremely different handwriting and I've been trying to figure out who it's been and I just can't."

"Well are you going to go tonight?" Belle asked

"I don't know" Lily answered honestly

"I think you should" Jas said

"Why?"

"To figure whoever it is. Just bring your wand incase it's someone creepy like Snape."

"I don't know you guys, what if it really is Potter"

"If it was Potter don't you think he'd try something like this a little bit earlier than two 

weeks before you walk out of his life for good?"

"I guess you're right"

"I usually am" Jas said taking a bite from her salad.

"I'll go"

_8:54_

Lily looked at the clock and she couldn't believe it was almost 9. Butterflies grew in her stomach as she got closer to the lake. She walked along the shore for a while until she came across some fairly large rock and decided to take a seat on top of one. She stared out at the lake the shimmered against the moonlight. The butterflies in her stomach continued to become bigger as she waited for whoever the person was to come down and talk to her. Several minutes passed and Lily was beginning to wonder if this person was going to show up at all. She got off of her rock and looked up and there they were.  
Standing there, looking only at her. Lily froze, her breath caught in her throat. They started to advance toward her, and Lily still stayed still. Her brain was telling her to move, but her body didn't seem to work with her. They were standing in front of her now. Both of them looking into each others eyes, but then they broke contact and looked at the ground.

"I didn't think you'd come" they said. Lily's mouth opened, but nothing came. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to be able to say what I need to before we leave each other for good." he sighed "I know you'll probably never believe what I have to say again, but I do want you to know that what happened this year meant everything to me. You becoming my friend, then to becoming my girlfriend, I felt like I could do anything as long as you were there. You've changed me, even if you don't believe it. You're such an amazing girl Lily, and I know I've told you that since our first year and I'll continue to tell you it until the day I die. You have no idea how you mean to me Lily, I'd die for you in a heartbeat. No questions asked. I've never wanted you because of a bet. I'll never rest, until you are mine again my Lily flower. You're the world to me, and I hope you never forget that." She looked into his eyes and saw so much love and care behind them and she felt her eyes begin to tear up. He moved in closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always love you, no matter what" he whispered in her as Lily took in his familiar aroma. He pulled away and Lily felt like something was off balance. He pulled away and she watched his retreating back. Lily wanted to do something, anything, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't listen to her. She was transfixed at that one spot, looking down at the ground below her. She finally walked and sat back down on the rock and pulled her knees into her. She rested her head on top of her knees and looked out onto the lake again. She thought about just what happened and she couldn't believe it. A tear streamed down her face and she didn't bother to wipe it away, she just let it fall on to the rock. After a while, no more tears came from her eyes. Little did she know, he was watching her the entire time, mesmerized by her beauty and promising himself that he would get her back one day.


	9. Show

Lily checked over her Potions test, making sure she didn't make any silly mistake. Once Lily had finished she had gotten up and walked up to Professor Slughorn and handed her test in. He smiled happily at her before she turned around and walked back to her desk and let out a sigh of relief, for that was her last test of her 7th year. She looked at the clock and she still had 10 minutes until she was allowed to go, so she looked around seeing who was finished and what not. She found Jas and Belle also done like her, her friend Alice struggling a little bit, but she soon realized the answer Lily figured. Soon her eyes came to an abrupt stop, she was transfixed on the James, Sirius and Remus. she watched as James and Sirius goofed around while Remus was laughing a little bit at there antics but soon going back to his book. James glanced quickly to the side and before he turned back around, his eyes somehow became locked with Lily's. She wanted to look away and yet she couldn't. A weird sensation soon took over her body; it wasn't good, nor was it bad, but it was familiar to Lily. She stared back into his eyes, trying very hard to look away. He just stared at her, and continued to without moving at all. The sensation was all Lily could feel and she couldn't shake it. She felt her face begin to flush and her heart begin to beat faster as the two continued this staring contest. Lily saw Sirius tap James on his shoulder, breaking the eye connection the both of them had. Lily wouldn't dare to look at anyone else, so she stared at the floor, or at her desk, consuming herself in her thoughts

"Those of you who are done, you may now leave" the professor said, breaking Lily's thought "And those of you who are not, you may continue to work." About half the class got there things and began to walk out the door. Lily grabbed her things and left quickly making her way up to the common room

"Lil!" someone shouted. Lily turned around and saw Jas and Belle trying her hard to catch up to her. She stopped and waited for them to reach her and then they continued to travel towards the common room.

"So yeah...what was going on between you and James back there?" Jas asked

"Nothing" Lily replied

"Oh _puh-lease,_ you so know that there was something else going on and you just don't wanna tell us!"

"Or maybe it's the fact that I don't know what that was about" She said very aggravated

"Well do you still like James?" Belle asked.

"Honestly, I don't know" Lily said "I mean, I'm pretty sure that I still do, but I could never go back out with him, so I don't really know what to do."

"I'm sorry Lils"

"No worries, it's not like it's your fault" The girls made it up to the common room and told the password to the fat lady, they walked in and dropped there bags down and sat down on the couch and chairs.

"I can't believe it's all over" Lily said

"Huh?" Jas said

"Well, that was our last final ever. After graduation all that we're all going out into the real 

world, outside of these walls. It's so surreal."

"Wow, I never thought of that"

"Haha, obviously!" Lily said laughing a little bit. "Hey, you guys wanna do one more run through of our song again?"

"Sure, we could use it" Belle said and the three girls got up and left the common room.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Hogwarts' first ever Talent Show!" Dumbledore said causing for all the students to cheer and clap "Now, please be respective towards the participants, they showed true courage by trying out and show even more courage by performing there talent in front of their fellow students. Now we will be beginning shortly and I hope you all enjoy." Lily grew nervous with anticipation.

"Guys, I can't do it" She said to Belle and Jas.

"Yes you can. I know you can, we've done this a kagillion times and one more time it nothing okay." Belle said "You just have some stage fright, Lils, you're amazing mmkay?"

"Alright" Lily said smiling at her friend

"First up: Chloe Spafford, Kasha Brooks and Melanie Joy."  
(A/n: Lyrics belong to Patti LaBelle; Lady Marmalade

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey);Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea); Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir; Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

The school began clapping furiously and whistling as well. "Wow, can they pick a more slutier song, my goodness!" Jas said exasperated while Lily and Belle laughed as they saw Dumbledore come back on stage.

"Next up: Mr. Severus Snape" Dumbledore said and you could hear many students trying to suppress there laughter as he walked onto the stage.  
(A/n: Lyrics belong to Clay Akien; Invisible)

_If I was invisible; Then I could just watch you in your room; If I was invincible; I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable; Then I could just tell you where I stand; I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible; Wait..I already am_

Once he was done, students began to clap hesitantly at first, but as the clapping continued, 

it became louder. After Snape went about 4 or 5 six students went that Lily didn't know, but she will admit, they were all excellent. Lily looked out from behind the stage and saw a girl that was do a dance, and it was so cool. The song ended and the clapping began. The girl got up and began to walk of stage as Dumbledore came back on.

"Thank you Miss Briscoe and next up we have Lily Evans, Jasmine Sweeny and Belle Conroy" Butterflies grew in Lily's stomach as they made there was out onto stage. they got into there position and the music soon started and Lily knew there was no turning back now. (A/n:Lyrics belong to Shiny Toy Guns;Le disko)

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

Everyone began clapping and cheering as soon as they were done, and Lily couldn't help but smile. The girls got off the stage and squealed and hugged each other.

"That came out great!" Belle said

"Thank you guys so much for doing this with me"

"No problem Lils, we've always got your back" Jas said throwing an arm over her, as the continued to listen to Dumbledore.

"Next up is: Remus Lupin and Belle Conroy" Lily and Jas smiled at their friend as they watched Remus and Belle make there way onto stage. (A/n: Lyrics belong to Celine Dion and/or Disney; Beauty and the beast)

_Just a little change; Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared; Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Lily and Jas cheered as loud as they could when the song was over, and Lily could help but laugh at the irony in that song, and she knew that's the reason why they chose it. Once Remus and belle had left the stage Lily and Jas gave them both hugs and intensely listened to what Dumbledore said next. "Next up is: Frank Longbottom"  
(A/n: Lyrics belong to 98 degrees; My everything)

_You are my everything; Nothing your love won't bring; My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known; Your spirit pulls me through; When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray; On bended knee that you will always be  
My everything_

Lily couldn't help but smile when Frank was singing she knew that him and Alice where bound to get married one day, they were just too perfect for each other. After Frank was done and few more people that Lily didn't know went and she thought they were okay. "Next up: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter" boomed Dumbledore's voice.  
(A/n: Lyrics belong to NYSNC; It's gonna be me)

_Every little thing I do; Never seems enough for you; You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them; Baby, when you finally; Get to love somebody  
Guess what, it's gonna be me_

Once they were done, everyone began clapping and cheering and Lily had a strange feeling that the song was mostly directed towards her. They left the stage and Dumbledore came up smiling "And last but certainly not least we have: Alice Fairburn"  
(A/n: Lyrics belong to DJ Sammy; Heaven. Ps-This is the Candle-light remix.)

_Cause baby, you're all that I want; When you're lying here in my arms; I'm finding it hard to believe; We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need; And I found it there in your heart; It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Everyone cheered for Alice at the end and she smiled happily and got off the stage. "Well it seems that we've come to the end of all the participants that can compete to win, but we have two participants that are going to sing for us as well although they can't compete to win, but don't worry, you've already seen them sing for you already. Since it was their idea, I thought it would be fitting for them to do something, so here you go ladies and gentlemen, you head girl Lily Evans will sing first and after her will be your head boy James Potter" Lily walked back out onto the stage with her guitar as she saw a stool appear in front of her. She pulled the microphone towards her and then she began to play.  
(A/n:Lyrics belong to James Morrison; Last goodbye)

_It's like I hardly know you; But maybe I never did; It's like every emotion you showed me, you kept well hid  
And every true word that you ever spoke, was really deceiving; Now I'm leaving this time  
Cause this is my last goodbye_

People clapped and cheered loudly for her, but they all knew the reason for the choice of her song. "And now for Mr. James Potter to take the stage." Lily watched him intensely as he made his way out and began to sing  
(A/n:Lyrics belong to Jon McLaughlin; So close)

_So close to reaching that famous happy end; Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

Everyone cheered and clapped for him as well as he made his way backstage. "Now can I have all the participants to come onto the stage for me please" Dumbledore said and everyone ran back onto the stage. Now, it may just be me, or do these kids and a great deal of talent?" Everyone started to cheer and clap and again and Dumbledore held up his hand and they all became silent once again. "Well I commend you all for a wonderful job that you did today and for having the courage that I don't think many people would've had to do this. Now in a moment I will receive who has one this talent show." He said as Professor McGonagall began to walk up to them with the envelope in her hand "Ah, here it comes now" He said. She walked up on the stage and handed it to him.

"And the winner of Hogwarts first talent show is..."


	10. Can't wait

"And here we go..." Lily, Jasmine and Belle all grasped hands and gripped them tightly. Lily had butterflies in her stomach and she could feel her heartbeat a million miles an hour. She saw him begin to open the envelope and she thought that she saw a small smile on his lips when he began to read the list. "In third place, we have Miss Alice Fairburn" He said and everyone began to cheer as Alice walked up and grabbed her trophy. She smiled gratefully, shook Dumbledore's hand and quickly walked back to the group. "In second place we have..." Lily's stomach twisted into knots and she tightened her grip on Belle and Jas "...Mr. Severus Snape!" Dumbledore boomed and everyone was cheering wildly for him as he walked up and grabbed his trophy. "And in first place, the winner of Hogwarts first talent show is...a tie between Lily Evans, Belle Conroy, Jasmine Sweeny and James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Lily didn't know how to feel, she was elated that she had come in first place but sad that she had to share the title with him. All six of them walked up and grabbed the trophy and walked back. "Thank you judges for doing a lovely job and thank you for coming to cheer on your fellow peers, on the prefects of each of house will lead you back to your common room" All the students on the stage walked off and they began to disburse.

"Guys, can we all go back to the Heads' room to talk?" Belle piped in and they all agreed. They all walked back in silence, no one wanting to break the silence. They reached the portrait and Lily said the password and they all piled into the room. James and Sirius quickly claimed the couch, Belle and Remus took the love seat while Jas took the chair, and Lily just sat on the ground near Jas.

"What'd you wanna talk about Belle?" Lily inquired

"Well I don't know what you guys wanna do about this whole tie thingy. I just thought that maybe we'd be able to figure out a solution..." she trailed off thinking about what a stupid idea she just had.

"Personally, I don't really care, the guys can take the stupid trophy for all I care. This stupid talent show caused for too much drama this year any ways" Jas said and Lily when ridged knowing that Jas was talking about her and James.

"If you guys don't want it I don't see why I can't add another trophy to my collection" Sirius said smugly. No one said anything for a while

"Lily?" Belle asked

"I don't care about the trophy, like Jas said it's caused enough drama and I don't need that stupid thing to always remind me of it" Lily said, the words slipping out before she could realize what she said. She glanced over at James to see how he took it. He didn't flinch at all, nor did his facial expression change at all.

"James?" Belle said  


"Oh...if Padfoot wants it so badly and none of you guys want it, I don't see why not we just take it, but we'll still share the title of Hogwarts first winner" James said wisely

"Alright, then you guys can do whatever you want with that trophy, it's all yours" Belle said. After this discussion, Sirius, Jas, Belle and Remus all left and James and Lily sat in the room completely silent. Lily could tell that James wanted to talk to her, and she had to admit she hasn't felt the same since their break up but Lily knew she couldn't trust him again. Not after what he did to her, allowing herself to fall completely head over heels and him faking the entire time. Lily got up from her spot and walked over to her room, she closed the door slowly as she watched James's figure get smaller until the door was completely closed. She didn't want this to continue. She had to just be the bigger person and go and talk to him. She opened the door again and then walked back over to him. He was still sitting on the couch, looking down when Lily quickly walked over to the couch and sat next to him. His head snapped up and looked at her with surprise.

"Before you say anything, I think it is childish for us to have let this go on for so long. I feel that we need to accept the fact that what happened, happened and we need to just get over it" Lily said quickly

"Are you saying that you wanna date again?" James asked hopefully

"No" she said flatly "But what I am saying is that I think we should be able to at least talk to each other and have everything be okay with us again, not saying we're going to be like before but just civil towards each other. I don't wanna leave Hogwarts with this looming over my head and probably never have this be resolved."

"Why do you think that it wouldn't be resolved after Hogwarts?"

"Because I figured we go off in our different directions and probably never see each other again." Lily said. James mumbled something that sounded like "I could never go without seeing you" but Lily wasn't sure if that was what he said. "Soo…..are we okay?" she asked anxiously

"Yeah Lily, we're fine" he said sounding very sad. Lily got up and walked over to her room and shut the door. She couldn't believe that they were graduating tomorrow. Lily pulled out her essay and began to finish it for tomorrow.

"--and without further ado, your head girl, Miss Lily Evans." Dumbledore said happily as she saw Lily walk towards the stage. Butterflies were growing with every step that she took. She walked onto the stage and up to the podium. She looked out onto to peers, the group of kids that she has grown up with an she couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving them all, even though she had only known a fraction of them.  


"Thank you Professor" she started "My fellow students day may seem like the ending of many things but it is only the beginning. We are now going to go onto bigger and hopefully better things that will help the future of the wizarding world. I know many of you are probably scared to go onto something new, but think back to when you first came to Hogwarts. You were a small little kid and some of you had no idea what to expect, I know I certainly didn't. But looking back on the years I've spent here, I'm glad at how everything has turned out. Although some were not so good, they have all changed me and made me a better person. I don't know if any of this applies to some of you, but I'm sure it applies to most of you. Now that we're moving on to adulthood, we're going to have to apply what our teachers have been telling us for the past 7 years and apply it to our everyday lives now. We're going to have to make decisions that will help us and try not to get into trouble because there is no do-over or detention in the real world. But most importantly we should all live our lives to the fullest and never regret something that you really wanted, because you could go your entire life wondering and you'd never know because you missed your chance. And one more thing, remember this please: It'll all be okay in the end, if it's not okay, then it's not the end. Congratulations class of '78!" Lily stepped down from the podium and the crowd began to cheer. Dumbledore shook Lily's hand as she took a seat next to McGonagall

"Next we have your head boy Mister James Potter" Dumbledore said and Lily watched as he walked up to the podium and began his speech.

"Thanks Professor" he said casually "So class of '78 we did eh?" he asked the class responded happily "Haha, better question who thought that Padfoot and myself would actually be making to this day?" the crowd and some of the professors laughed in response "On a more serious note, Padfoot don't make any comment" Sirius let out a loud sigh and folded his arms against his chest and the crowd chuckled "Like Lily said, we're going out into the real world now, which means we need to become more careful on what we do, or say. We need to not screw up and try to do things correct the first time, which is extremely ironic coming from me, but you shouldn't want to regret anything as you live your life because it's not a fun thing to live thru, and we especially need to be careful now a days where people are being killed left and right. We're a new generation and we can make a large change in the world today. We've been given all the help that we could've been given so now it's up to us to try and do something important with it. That's all I have for now, so yeah wanna take us out Professor?" James smiled as he saw Dumbledore come over to the podium and began talking as Lily watched James come over and sit next to her.

"Nice speech" he said casually.

"Thanks, yours was good too" she said sincerely

"Haha, thanks but I just winged the entire thing." He said as he smiled at her.

"What do you regret?" She said before even realizing how rude that was to say, let alone why she even wanted to know why she wants to know. He looked at her with one eyebrow 

arched "Well you said that regretting something isn't a fun thing to live thru, so what is it that you regret?" she asked. He paused and looked away for a second.

"--congratulations class of '78, you've earned it!" Dumbledore's voice boomed as all the kids began to cheer and throw their caps in the air in celebrations, but neither James nor Lily did this. Lily waited patiently for James to give some sort of response.

"What I regret is…" he paused "…was ever losing you" He didn't give Lily a chance to reply because as soon as the words left his mouth he got up and walked away, over towards his friends. Lily wasn't completely shocked that what he regretted was that, but it still hit her pretty hard. She walked up and over to her friends and smiled happily covering up any signs about what she was just told. She laughed along with her friends and pretended that nothing was wrong, until she say the Marauders make their way over to her and her friends. Remus went up to Belle and kissed her sweetly.

"Hello to you to Remus" Jas said jokingly. Remus ignored her and continued to look at Belle.

"Belle I don't know about you but the past two years with you have been the best time of my life and I can't think about trying to live my life without you in it without it breaking my heart" he got down on one knee "Belle Rose Conroy, will you marry me? It doesn't have to be now, we can wait a year or two, but I just need to know you're still gonna be with me after this" he pulled out a box from his pocket and quickly opened it. Everyone waited in suspense for Belle's but Lily knew what she was going to say, her eyes were welling up and she had a huge smile on her face "Yes!" she said excitedly. Remus smiled happily back at her and took the ring from out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He then stood up and kissed her sweetly again and hugged her.

"OH HOW LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" Sirius said happily getting in between Remus and Belle flinging one arm on either side over their shoulders.

"Too bad none of it's for you" Jas said coldly

"Oh my dear you're too harsh, not everything has to be about me all the time, it just needs to include me in it somehow" Sirius said smugly. The two of them continued to fight, Belle and Remus soon went off on their own and Lily couldn't blame them. They were engaged now, she couldn't believe it. She wondered when they would be getting married, she figured it wouldn't be for a year or so, Belle was a person who would want everything right, not rushed. Soon they were all told to go and grab their trunks from their rooms and begin to make their way down towards the train. Lily met up with Belle and Jas again as they grabbed their trunks.

"Can you guys believe it?" Lily asked

"What? Sirius is always a prat and come on we all knew the Belle and Remus were going to get married someday" Jas said casually

"No, that it's really over….this is the end of our Hogwarts' experience"

"On the positive side, we're going out into a whole new world and there's no doubt that we'll still be friends and we're going to make many more experiences and they're going to be amazing!" Belle said happily. The girls all grabbed their trunks and walked down to the entrance of the school and went to one of the carriages and made their way down to the train. They threw their trunks into a compartment and Lily felt the train begin to move forward. She looked out the window at the scenery that was flying by as she thought back on things that had happened at her years at school. Lily soon fell asleep for what felt like only 10 minutes.

"LILY WAKE UP!" someone shouted and Lily jumped in surprise. She saw Jas standing next to her laughing "Come on, we have to go now" Lily got up and grabbed her trunk and followed Jas out and off the train. She and Jas made their way over to Belle and the Marauders.

"Sorry Guys, we've gotta go" Remus said implying that he was talking about him and Belle

"Okay bye guys" everyone said. Lily and Jas both gave Belle and Remus a quick hug before they left.

"Hey Lils, I've gotta go check something real quick, don't move please because I feel if you do, I'll never find you again." Jas said and was off before Lily had a chance to say anything. So Lily stood there with James, which shocked her because she thought that Sirius was there just a second ago.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked

"I honestly have no idea, probably trying to charm some girl" he said

"Well I guess some people never change" she said lightly, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah I guess, but most people do" James said seriously. Lily just looked at him, and their eyes connected. Lily felt that everything that had happened within the last couple of months come back to life. The love, the heartbreak, the awkwardness afterwards, the tension, everything that happened, Lily felt in the moment and she couldn't take it. She broke the connection by pretending to look for Jas, who was coming back over towards her anyways.

"Thanks for waiting Lils and thanks for not moving." She said "we should probably be going, my mum's gotta be wondering where the heck we are!" Jas said "Bye James!" she finished before she began to pull Lily away.

"Bye Po—James" Lily said softly but she knew James could hear it by the smile that appeared on his face after she said it.

"Bye Ladies!" James said before he began moving in the opposite direction of them. She felt 

her heart twinge, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it now, but she kept wondering about her future, for she knew this wasn't going to be the last time that she would come across James Potter. Oh no, she was certain that she'd be seeing him again. True she didn't know when, but she knew that'd it would happen, and she can't wait.

**Yes, yes I know, they're not together; but don't worry they will be. The sequel to this is on it's way; it's called Enamored and it'll be out very soon. Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks so much and I hoe you enjoyed to this story! :D**


End file.
